Time Labyrinth
by Keikoku Yuki
Summary: Dalam jebakmu.../Aku membaca tanda dan mimpi.../Semua fragmen ingatan itu.../Tidak bisakah ia melihat juga?/ Ketika ingatan masa lalu direkoleksi di masa kini... Apa yang kiranya akan terjadi antara kita? Three Shots!
1. Chapter 1

** :**

**OOC (untuk kepentingan cerita), **typos,** timeline amburadul, **adegan yang berloncatan,** soft touch of shonen ai, **dan abal.

**.**

**.**

**Time Labyrinth**

**Durarara!©Ryhogo Narita**

**1st Path**

**~Dua Jalan Takdir~**

**.**

**.**

_**Labirin yang memenjarakan kita**_

_**Mengatasnamakan waktu**_

_**Kita terperangkap dalam bingung**_

_**Dan kerap tersesat di dalamnya**_

**.**

**.**

**Jepang. 1880.**

**.**

_Sakit… Perih… _

_Siapapun tolong aku…_

Mahkluk manis dengan rambut hitam legam dan iris magenta itu berjalan tertatih. Helaian hitam-hitamnya basah oleh darah dan iris cemerlangnya yang indah serupa kelopak bunga kala itu redup dalam kelelahan. Hujan membasuh kulitnya dan darah yang melekat di helai hitamnya; membuat darahnya bercampur dengan air yang menggenang di atas tanah yang dipijaknya.

Ini mungkin hari terburuk dalam hidupnya. Terjebak selama beberapa jam dengan anak-anak desa yang kejam dan tanpa ampun menjadikannya bahan mainan.

Atau mungkin lebih tepatnya bahan penganiyayaan.

Mahkluk itu akhirnya berhasil melarikan diri setelah beberapa kali dengan kejam dihempaskan ke dinding dan dilempari batu. Bahkan sempat ada satu anak yang hendak menyulut helaian lembut hitamnya yang mengkilat dan indah itu dengan api lilin. Kejam! Dalam hatinya ia bertanya-tanya, dimana semua anak ini mempelajari hal yang demikian kejam. Entah siapa yang menanam bibit-bibit psikopat dalam diri anak-anak yang mengganggunya tadi. Ia sungguh tidak mau tahu!

Dengan sisa tenaganya yang terkahir, mahkluk berbijih mata _pink tourmaline_ itu menyusup ke dalam sebuah rumah besar lewat celah pada pagar kayunya. Ia memutuskan bahwa ia harus mencari tempat berteduh sementara. Ia kedinginan dan lemah. Tak mungkin ia bersembunyi di tempat anak-anak itu bisa menemukannya dan menganiyayanya lagi. Walau ia ragu anak-anak gila itu mau keluar di tengah hujan deras ini dan mencarinya.

Agaknya tempat yang baru saja ia masuki adalah tempat kediaman bangsawan—melihat betapa megah dan luas tamannya yang bergaya Jepang. Ia memutuskan tempat yang baru saja ia temukan tepat untuknya. Tak mungkin ada sembarang orang yang masuk ke sana. Ia aman. Walau hanya sementara.

Dengan langkah tertatih akibat luka di kakinya, ia menyeret tubuhnya. Kekuatannya yang terakhir membawanya ke tempat itu mungkin memang sementara menyelamatkannya, namun tidak menjadikannya mampu bersembunyi.

Dan disanalah dia. Di bawah siraman hujan. Pingsan tak berdaya.

**.**

**.**

Tsugaru memandang ke luar halamannya dengan pandangan bosan lewat jendela di kamar kerjanya. Mata birunya yang cemerlang sudah lelah sekali setelah hampir dua setengah jam menekuni arsip-arsip kerjanya yang sangat tidak menarik; paling tidak untuknya. Sebagai calon kepala keluarga Heiwajima berikutnya, dia punya banyak sekali tanggung jawab yang buatnya sangat amat membosankan. Arsip,arsip, dan arsip lagi. Rasanya sebentar lagi semua tulisan dari arsip keluarganya itu akan tercetak di matanya saking lamanya ia memandangi itu semua.

Tidak ada yang menarik dari hujan di luar sebetulnya, tapi Tsugaru memutuskan bahwa memandang tirai hujan dan menikmati bau segar alam dari campuran rumput dan tanah yang basah bisa membuatnya lebih rileks barang sebentar. Dengan perlahan dan anggun, ia beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan membuka pintu geser dari kamar kerjanya yang langsung mengarah ke taman. Di saat itulah sudut matanya menangkap sosok yang terbaring tanpa daya di halaman rumahnya.

Tak peduli dengan hujan yang masih mengguyur bumi dengan liar, Tsugaru memakai getanya dan melangkah ke halaman.

"Apa yang anda lakukan tuan?" Seruan dari salah seorang pelayan muda yang lewat di lorong dekat kamar kerjanya sama sekali tak dihiraukannya.

Tsugaru mendekat mahkluk tak berdaya itu dan meneliti kondisinya dengan seksama. Ia bisa merasakan bahwa masih ada kehidupan namun jika tidak cepat ditangani mungkin nyawanya tidak akan tertolong. Dengan lembut, ia mengangkat dan menggendong mahkluk itu dalam pelukannya. Tidak peduli itu membuat kimono putih bergradasi birunya ternoda oleh lumpur dan darah.

"Tenanglah…" bisik Tsugaru pelan. Entah ia bicara pada siapa karena sudah jelas bahwa mahluk di dekapannya itu tidak akan mampu mendengarnya. "Kau sudah aman…"

Dengan cepat, Tsugaru berbalik ke dalam rumahnya dan dengan sigap memerintahkan beberapa pelayannya untuk membawa obat untuk luka dan perban. Ia bahkan lebih memprioritaskan pengobatan luka mahkluk yang baru ditolongnya dibanding dengan kesehatannya sendiri. Tidak sedikitpun dipedulikannya teriakan gemas beberapa bibi pelayan yang sudah mengasuhnya sejak kecil agar ia mengganti kimononya yang basah terlebih dahulu.

Ia membersihkan luka dan membalutnya dengan perban dan obat sendiri. Dengan kelembutan jari seorang tuan muda yang tidak pernah melakukan pekerjaan kasar apapun.

"Kuharap kau cepat pulih…" bisik Tsugaru lembut.

**.**

**.**

Sejak pertama kali mahkluk itu sadar dan membuka matanya, Tsugaru sudah langsung terpesona. Iris magentanya yang sudah kembali cemerlang dan lembutnya helai hitam yang selalu ia rasakan di telapak tangannya ketika ia mengelus mahkluk itu membuatnya merasa damai dalam cara yang aneh.

"Hahaha…" Tsugaru tertawa pelan ketika mahluk itu bergelung dan merapat semakin nyaman padanya; seolah tidak peduli bahwa tindakannya mendekatkan diri dan bergelung pada Tsugaru dalam cara semanja itu bisa membuat perban dan lukanya terbuka. "Kau ini mungkin kucing liar paling manja yang pernah ada, eh?"

"Miaw~"

Mahkluk yang pada awalnya serupa bola bulu hitam jelek dan lengket karena darah dan lumpur itu kini sudah menjelma jadi kucing cantik dengan mata cemerlang yang langka. Ini pertama kalinya, Tsugaru menemukan kucing dengan mata seindah itu. Magenta yang cantik.

"Nah, kucing kecil. Sebaiknya aku memanggilmu apa?" tanya Tsugaru seolah mahkluk itu bisa bicara. Dan dalam beberapa detik ia sudah tertawa sendiri. Merasa tindakannya bodoh.

"Miaw~"

"Hahaha… Kenapa aku bisa lupa, kau hanya bisa menjawab 'miaw'?"

Beberapa pelayan yang lewat di dekat kamar kerja Tsugaru hanya bisa tersenyum geli ketika mendengan tuan muda mereka berbicara sendiri dengan seekor kucing. Sudah lama sekali rasanya tidak melihat tuan muda mereka tertawa ceria. Walau mungkin beberapa orang akan menilainya gila karena berbicara sendiri dengan kucing, tapi para pelayan itu sudah bersyukur karena keceriaan tuan muda mereka kembali. Kasihan dia, sudah stress akibat tumpukan arsip belakangan ini.

Sebesar itu efek kehadiran seorang teman dalam hidup tuan muda mereka ya? Sekalipun temannya itu seekor kucing kampung dengan mata yang luar biasa unik.

"Hm, aku harus memikirkan nama untukmu, kucing kecil. Aku tidak mungkin memanggilmu kucing kecil saja. Berapa banyak kucing yang menoleh nanti kalau kupanggil kau seperti itu?" bisik Tsugaru lembut sambil menyentuhkan hidungnya yang mancung pada ujung hidung kucing itu.

Setelah beberapa saat berpikir keras sambil memutar matanya ke seluruh ruang kerjanya mencari ide nama, akhirnya Tsugaru memutuskan.

"Psyche saja ya?" katanya saat matanya tertumbuk pada lukisan gaya barat yang kontras dengan ruangan a la Jepang yang ditinggalinya.

"Psyche dari Psychedelic Dreams. Itu judul lukisanku yang warna-warni itu di sudut ruangan itu. Kau suka?" Tsugaru bertanya lagi sambil menunjukan lukisan itu pada kucing hitam itu.

"Miaw~"

"Kuanggap itu sebagai iya…" Tsugaru tertawa. "Mulai sekarang namamu Psyche Heiwajima… kau akan jadi keluargaku!"

Dan diciumnya tengkuk mahkluk itu dengan afeksi mendalam.

"Miaw~"

**.**

**.**

_**Aku mencari dia**_

_**Jangan sembunyikan ia dalam ilusi**_

_**Hai, labirin waktu**_

_**Biarkan kami di dalam masa yang sama**_

**.**

**.**

**Jepang. 2012**

**.**

Izaya mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali. Peluh mengalir di rambut dan dahi ke lehernya. Nafasnya terengah pelan.

Heran. Di kamarnya yang dipasangi AC, ia bisa berkeringat. Apa itu pengaruh dari pengulangan mimpinya dalam seminggu ini yang selalu membuatnya lelah?

Mimpi itu selalu berulang. Mimpi yang sama. Mimpi tentang dirinya yang adalah seekor kucing hitam berbijih mata magenta cemerlang yang terluka dan ditemukan sesosok pemuda tampan berambut pirang bernama Tsugaru. Astaga! Mimpi yang berulang terus itu bahkan membuatnya mengingat dengan jelas sosok pemuda pirang yang menjadi tuannya dalam mimpi itu.

Rambut pirang yang lembut dan bola mata biru langit yang mempesona. Dia sangat tampan. Kini bahkan Izaya mampu melukiskan dengan jelas seperti apa tuan muda dalam mimpinya itu.

Mata coklat merah Izaya memandang ke arah jam weker yang ia letakan di meja sisi tempat tidurnya. Baru pukul setengah empat dan ia sudah terbangun. Akan susah untuknya tidur lagi di waktu yang sangat tanggung seperti waktu itu. Dalam otaknya, ia mempertimbangkan untuk melanjutkan tidurnya di sekolah saja nanti kalau misalnya rasa kantuk menyerang. Mungkin ia akan bolos beberapa pelajaran hari ini untuk tidur siang akibat pola tidur malamnya yang tidak benar seminggu belakangan.

Izaya bangkit duduk di tempat tidurnya dan menyalakan lampu baca sebelum membuka laci meja di sisi tempat tidurnya dan mengambil buku sketsanya. Ia membolak-balik setiap buku di halaman itu dan melihat bahwa gambarannya tentang sang tuan muda dalam mimpinya semakin hari kian mendetail. Seolah otaknya kembali mengingat perlahan tentang sosok yang penuh kelembutan itu.

Izaya kembali menggoreskan pensil kayunya dengan ahli. Melukis setiap detil yang bisa didapatnya sebagai hasil dari repetisi mimpinya. Gambaran sosok itu kini bukan hanya hadir dalam realitasnya sebagai fragmen sebagaimana seperti saat awal-awal ia bermimpi. Ia semakin jelas mengingat sosok itu. Bahkan kini ia mampu mengingat dengan jelas warna suara dan nada bicara pemuda dalam mimpinya. Memvisualisasikan sosok itu menjadi kian mudah baginya dari hari ke hari.

Setelah beberapa saat, Izaya mulai merasa ia konyol. Dihempaskannya pelan buku sketsa dan pensilnya ke atas tempat tidurnya.

Sudah seminggu ini ia nyaris tidak pernah menggambar hal lain. Hanya sosok itu saja yang mampir di benaknya dan bisa ia tuangkan dengan baik di atas kertasnya.

"Ini gila…" Izaya berbisik pada dirinya sendiri sebelum akhirnya tertawa pelan. "Demi Tuhan, Izaya. Tidak ada remaja lelaki sehat berusia enam belas tahun yang berulang kali menggambar sosok pria yang sama…"

**.**

**.**

**Memandang ke segala arah**

**Empat mata angin**

**Manakah arah yang bisa membawaku keluar dari dekapmu?**

**Hai, labirin waktu**

**.**

**.**

"Kau sepertinya kurang tidur, Orihara-senpai. Kau tampak lemas dan matamu seperti orang lelah…" komentar Masaomi Kida—salah seorang adik kelas Izaya yang tergabung bersamanya di klub atletik.

Pukul enam pagi, Izaya sudah harus berada SMA Raira menjalani latihan paginya karena sebentar lagi akan ada perlombaan atletik tingkat daerah. Ia masih mengantuk sekali. Coba kemarin ia tidak begadang menyelsaikan lukisan cat minyaknya yang baru. Mungkin bangun pukul setengah empat tidak akan jadi masalah besar. Bergabung di dua kegiatan klub memang melelahkan.

"Mataku memang coklat kemerahan dari sananya, Kida-kun…" kata Izaya sambil tertawa pelan. "Ini keturunan…"

"Bukan soal warna matamu, senpai. Kau sadar tidak sih kau sudah lima kali menguap lebar sejak awal latihan pagi…"

"Yah, aku susah tidur akhir-akhir ini… herannya aku baru bisa nyenyak kalau bolos dan tidur di atap atau di ruang kesehatan sekolah…"

"Uhu… jenius nomor satu di angkatan memang beda. Bisa seenaknya membolos untuk tidur siang…" seloroh Kida dengan gayanya yang slengekan. "Senpai, sebaiknya kau hati-hati. Guru ruang kesehatan yang baru mungkin tidak sebaik Celty-sensei…"

"Hah? Ada dokter baru di ruang kesehatan?"

"Kau tidak tahu? Selama Celty-san cuti melahirkan, posisi dokter kesehatan sekolah kita akan digantikan temannya… sudah dari dua hari yang lalu…"

"Oh… Aku baru tahu sekarang. Dua hari yang lalu kan aku terlambat dan tidak sempat ikut acara pertemuan kelas saat pagi. Ya sudahlah… kupikirkan nanti saja. Ruang musik dan atap juga cukup nyaman untuk tidur walau tidak ada kasurnya…"

Izaya pun tertawa bersama Kida. Namun belum selesai tawa mereka, salah seorang senpai mereka berteriak nyaring.

"AWAS!"

Sebuah bola kaki meluncur cepat ke arah mereka. Klub sepak bola memang meminjam lapangan atletik untuk pemanasan pagi ini. Namun entah siapa yang bilang mereka boleh berlatih bola di lapangan yang sama. Atau memang mereka saja yang bodoh untuk berlatih di lapangan atletik dimana banyak anak di luar klub sepak bola berkeliaran.

"KYA!"

Beberapa anggota perempuan klub atletik memekik ketika bola kaki itu tepat melukai pelipis Izaya yang sempat mendorong Kida namun tidak cukup cepat menyelamatkan dirinya sendiri. Izaya jatuh ke tanah dengan darah mengalir di kepalanya—mengenai matanya juga sehingga membuat pandangannya mengabur.

"Senpai!" Kida berseru kaget sebelum akhirnya menghampiri Izaya.

"Minggir! Minggir!" seru Simon—guru asing dari Rusia yang sudah cukup lama menjadi pelatih dan penasihat klub atletik. "Kau tidak apa-apa, Izaya-kun?"

"Aku baik-baik saja…" bisik Izaya sambil memegangi kepalanya yang terasa berputar.

"Darahnya banyak sekali, aku akan mengantarmu ke ruang kesehatan. Yang lain teruskan berlatih saja!" perintah Simon.

Tidak ada yang berani membantah perintah Simon. Semua kembali berlatih ke posisi semula. Namun begitu, beberapa anggota perempuan klub atletik memarahi anak-anak klub sepak bola yang sudah melukai Izaya. Yah, mungkin memang begitu nasib siswa paling tampan di seluruh penjuru SMA Raira. Selalu ada satu batalion siswi yang siap membelanya saat ia terkena masalah.

.

.

"Permisi... Halo! Shizuo-sensei…" panggil Simon di dalam ruangan kesehatan. "Duh! Apa dia belum datang ya?"

Simon mendecak kesal. Kadang-kadang Izaya suka ingin tertawa mendengar nada ganjil dalam pengucapan bahasa Jepang Simon, tapi ditahannya rasa gelinya itu mati-matian.

"Ya sudahlah. Aku saja yang mengobatimu…"

_Gulp! _

Dalah hati Izaya sedikit khawatir. Apa bisa penasihat klub atletiknya yang berbadan super besar dan kekar itu melakukan pekerjaan lembut seperti membalut luka? Mungkin ia bisa dibalut _a la_ mumi.

Mungkin Tuhan masih berbaik hati pada Izaya karena sebelum Simon sempat mengobrak-abrik isi ruangan kesehatan untuk mencari kotak pertolongan pertama, pintu ruang kesehatan terbuka. Izaya yang sempat kaget dengan bunyi pintu geser yang dibuka dengan agak kasar itu menoleh dengan spontan.

Dan kekagetannya menjadi-jadi!

Minus mata biru yang kini sudah menjadi emas madu. Pria itu adalah Tsugaru-nya. Tuan muda yang selama ini menyambutnya di dunia mimpi. Izaya nyaris tidak percaya dengan apa yang ada di depan matanya. Tsugaru-kah yang kini tengah hadir dalam realitasnya? Bagaimana mungkin?

"Ah…" pria muda dengan kemeja lengan panjang putih dan celana kain hitam itu tampak keheranan melihat Simon dan Izaya.

"Well, maaf aku terlambat. Aku tidak memperkirakan akan sudah ada yang terluka pagi-pagi begini…" ucapnya sopan.

Izaya bahkan mengenali sekali nada suara itu. Itu warna suara Tsugaru-nya!

"Shizuo-sensei… Syukurlah kau sudah datang…"

"Ada masalah apa?" tanya dokter muda berambut pirang itu sambil lekas-lekas meletakan tas kerja hitamnya di meja dan mengenakan jas dokter putihnya.

"Ini Izaya Orihara-kun. Dia terluka karena kecerobohan salah satu anggota tim sepak bola pagi ini…"

"Oh, sini biar kuperiksa lukamu, Orihara-kun…"

"Kutitipkan dia padamu. Aku masih harus mengurus latihan pagi ini…"

"Beres. Serahkan saja padaku…"

Izaya bergeming sedikit. Ia tidak merasa salah mengenali. Ini pasti Tsugaru-nya! Mereka begitu mirip. Kecuali mata mereka, ia tidak bisa menemukan perbedaannya.

"Tunjukan lukamu, sini…"

Persuasi yang disuarakan dengan suara dalam mimpinya itu membuat Izaya sedikit berdebar-debar. Mata Izaya memanda ke arah lain sementara Shizuo dengan profesional menyibakan poni hitamnya untuk memeriksa dan membersihkan lukanya. Matanya memandagi _name tag _ Shizuo.

Shizuo Heiwajima.

"Nama anda… Heiwajima?" tanya Izaya bodoh. Itu nama Tsugaru-nya!

"Ya… kenapa?"

"Tidak," Izaya merasa wajahnya memerah. "Tidak apa-apa…"

Shizuo mengerenyit heran sebelum akhirnya meneruksan pekerjaanya membersihkan luka itu dan mengoleskan salep obat di atasnya.

"Bersyukurlah lukamu tidak perlu dijahit, Orihara-kun…" ucap Shizuo datar setelah ia menyelsaikan pekerjaanya dengan rapi.

"…Sensei…" panggil Izaya.

"Apa?" tanya Shizuo sambil memandang ke kedua orbs Izaya secara langsung.

"Nama anda benar-benar Heiwajima?"

Shizuo bingung. Mengapa pula seorang siswa bersikeras menanyakan kebenaran namanya.

"Iya. Memang nama keluargaku Heiwajima. Ada yang aneh?" tanya Shizuo menyelidik.

"Tidak…" Izaya mencoba berkelit. Baru ia menyadari pasti Shizuo merasa aneh sekali saat diinterogasi berkaitan dengan namanya. "Soalnya saya merasa pernah bertemu anda sebelumnya… tapi nama anda rasanya bukan Shizuo Heiwajima, sensei…"

_Nama anda seharusnya Tsugaru Heiwajima_, Izaya membatin.

Di luar dugaan Izaya, Shizuo tertawa.

"Itu tidak mungkin, nak. Aku baru saja kembali kemari setelah menyelsaikan kuliahku di Inggris dan sebelumnya aku tinggal di Kyoto. Tidak mungkin kau pernah melihatku di Tokyo ini…"

"Anda orang asing?" tanya Izaya heran. Sejak awal ia tidak pernah memperkirakan akan menemukan seorang dokter asli Jepang berambut pirang sempurna dengan mata berwarna madu. Itu warna bangsa barat!

"Ada keturunan asing. Ada leluhurku yang orang Inggris… dan ibuku sendiri masih berdarah Rusia," jelas Shizuo pendek. "Kau lihat Simon-sensei. Dia keponakan ibuku. Asli Rusia…"

"Oh…" Izaya berusaha mempertahankan ketenangannya. Kemiripan Shizuo dan Tsugaru tanpa sadar membuatnya penasaran setengah mati pada Shizuo yang baru saja ditemuinya ini.

"Nah. Sudah hampir waktunya masuk kelas. Sebaiknya kau ganti baju dan belajar dengan baik, sana…"

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Dalam jebakmu**_

_**Aku membaca tanda dan mimpi**_

_**Semua fragmen ingatan itu**_

_**Tidak bisakah ia melihat juga?**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"Homeroom! Semuanya duduk di bangku masing-masing!" Shiki-sensei memerintahkan dengan tegas dan hanya dalam hitungan detik semua anak duduk di bangkunya masing-masing. Izaya sendiri sudah duduk di bangkunya sedari tadi. Tidak bergeming sama sekali. Pikirannya berkecamuk dalam imaji.

Tsugaru. Shizuo. Tsugaru. Shizuo. Tsugaru. Shizuo.

Sangat membingungkan!

"Oda Mitsuru?"

"Ada!"

"Onodera Miyuki?"

"Hadir…"

"Orihara Izaya?"

"…"

Izaya tidak sadar bahwa dirinya sedang diabsen oleh Shiki-sensei. Pandangannya masih menerawang ke luar. Ke arah langit biru yang selalu mengingatkannya pada iris Tsugaru.

"Orihara?"

Beberapa siswa mulai berbisik-bisik. Kadota yang duduk di belakang Izaya mencolek punggungnya.

"Hoi! Izaya!" bisik Kadota.

"ORIHARA!" Setelah Shiki membentaknya, barulah Izaya menyadari bahwa ia bengong dari tadi.

"Ah, ada!"

"Kenapa kau? Ini masih terlalu pagi untuk bermimpi bukan?" sindir Shiki pedas.

"Maaf, sensei…" jawab Izaya pelan tanpa rasa bersalah sama sekali. Bukannya ia meremehkan. Tapi ia tahu sekali bahwa Shiki tidak akan lama-lama memarahinya. Bagaimanapun Izaya siswa terbaik di kelasnya. Ahem. Sebagai informasi, kelas yang diajar Shiki adalah kelas matematika. Bukan hal yang mudah menjadi yang terbaik di kelas sulit itu.

"Jangan bengong lagi atau kau akan dapat tugas tambahan…" ancam Shiki galak.

Dalah hati Izaya mencibir. Mana mungkin dia takut pada tugas tambahan saja? Ancamanmu kurang bagus, sensei.

Sepanjang hari itu, Izaya kurang berkonsentrasi pada pelajaran. Ia gelisah dan tidak bisa mengkuti pelajaran dengan tenang. Yumasaki bahkan sudah mencoleknya tiga kali dalam satu jam pelajaran dan menyuruhnya ke toilet. Dipikirnya Izaya membutuhkan itu.

"Aku tidak sedang ingin ke belakang, Yumacchi… ini ketiga kalinya kau sudah menyuruhku ke toilet, tahu?" hardik Izaya sedikit gusar.

"Maaf. Tapi kau benar-benar kelihatan gelisah, Izaya-kun… jadi kupikir…"

"Aku cuma ngantuk saja. Dan sedikit pusing…" kilah Izaya. Ia tidak mau mengatakan bahwa yang membuatnya pusing adalah keanehan yang terjadi pada dirinya saat ia mengingat sosok Tusgaru dan kemiripannya dengan Shizuo—sang dokter muda di ruang kesehatan sekolah.

"Ke ruang kesehatan saja... kau sepertinya membutuhkannya…" saran Kadota bijaksana. "Heiwajima-sensei cukup baik. Kau pasti diberi obat sakit kepala yang manjur…"

**.**

**.**

Izaya menghela nafas berat di depan ruang kesehatan. Shiki-sensei mengizinkannya istirahat. Mungkin ia memaklumi hanya dengan melihat bahwa ada peban di kepala Izaya bahwa kali ini muridnya yang satu itu membutuhkan istirahat. Tapi alih-alih senang karena dapat izin untuk waktu tidur tambahan, Izaya malah merasa berat untuk melangkahkan kakinya ke ruang kesehatan.

Entah apa hatinya siap untuk menemui Shizuo kali ini?

Tadi pagi, saat pandangan mata mereka bertubrukan untuk pertama kalinya tanpa persiapan sama sekali, Izaya gugup luar biasa.

"Orihara-kun…?"

Panggilan itu seolah membuat jantung Izaya meloncat keluar dari rongga dadanya. Otomatis, Izaya menoleh ke belakang dan menemukan sosok Tsugaru-nya yang kini bernama Shizuo dengan ekspresi heran.

"Heiwajima-sensei…" Izaya memberi salam dengan canggung.

"Ada apa? Kau terluka lagi…?" tanya Shizuo.

"Hanya pusing…"

"Masuklah. Ruang kesehatan sedang kosong. Kau bisa istirahat dengan tenang. Aku akan mengambilkanmu obat…" Shizuo memberi instruksi sambil menggandeng Izaya pelan memasuki ruang kesehatan. Dibujuknya pelan dengan gerakan tangannya supaya Izaya mau merebahkan dirinya di atas tempat tidur. Namun Izaya bangkit duduk lagi setelah Shizuo melepaskan dirinya dan sibuk mencari obat yang ia maksud di lemari obat.

"Untung aku kembali tepat waktu…"

"Anda habis dari luar?" tanya Izaya.

"Merokok. Aku tidak mungkin melakukannya di ruang kesehatan kan?" jawab Shizuo tenang. Lalu barulah ia menyadari bahwa samar-samar ia bisa merasakan aroma tembakau dari Shizuo.

"Padahal anda seorang dokter…" ujar Izaya pelan. Dengan nada penasaran di suaranya.

"Sudah terlanjur kecanduan…" Shizuo terkekeh pelan. "Sudahlah, jangan bahas soal aku. Ini obatmu. Lekas minum itu dan tidur sana…"

Dalam hati, Izaya sedikit lega menemukan perbedaan Shizuo dan Tsugaru. Tsugaru dalam mimpinya selalu berbicara lembut sementara Shizuo agak kasar dan dominan. Paling tidak itu yang ditangkapnya dari perkenalan mereka yang singkat.

**.**

**.**

**Jepang. 1880.**

**.**

"Psyche… kau jadi anak manis kan selama aku pergi?" tanya Tsugaru riang saat Psyche menyambutnya sepulang dari pertemuan dengan beberapa mitra bisnisnya.

"Miaw~"

"Pasti begitu. Anggota keluarga Heiwajima semuanya bersopan santun kan?" Tsugaru tertawa pelan sambil menggelitik dagu Psyche dan membiarkan kucing kecilnya yang manis itu menggeliat manja dalam pelukannya. "Aku punya kabar bagus hari ini…"

"Miaw~"

"Aku bertemu dengan seseorang yang cantik sekali hari ini, Psyche. Seorang gadis dengan bola mata yang sama istimewanya denganmu… namanya Sakuraya…"

**.**

**.**

_Tuan. Kalau saja aku manusia. aku ingin berada di sampingmu…_

Psyche tiduran dengan tidak semangat di atas bantal dudukan favoritnya. Hari ini tuannya membawa kabar tentang seorang gadis. Ia tidak suka itu. entah kenapa ia merasa ia tersaingi sebagai kesayangan Tsugaru. Bagaimana kalau gadis yang disukai tuannya itu sama jahatnya dengan anak-anak desa yang dulu mempermainkannya? Ia takut Tsugaru melupakannya.

_Tuan. Kalau aku manusia, bolehkah aku menggantikan dia mencintaimu?_

_Tuan. Kalau aku manusia… Bisakah aku menjadi orang yang kucintai?_

Psyche mengeong pelan dengan tidak bersemangat. Dengkur pelannya itu menarik perhatian Tsugaru yang sedari tadi menekuni korannya.

"Hm. Kau kenapa, Psyche?" tanya Tsugaru lembut sambil membelai bulu-bulu hitam di punggungnya dengan lembut dan menggelitik belakang telinganya dengan tangan yang lain. Koran Tsugaru dengan cepat terlupakan.

Psyche sedang gelisah hari ini. Tsugaru merasa kucing itu agak sedikit mengacuhkannya hari ini. Entah ada apa. Ia tidak tahu. Ini sangat tidak biasa. Psyche yang biasa sangat lengket padanya.

"Kau kenapa? Marah padaku?" tanya Tsugaru pelan sambil berbaring di tatami—di sebelah Psyche—sambil tetap membelai surai halus kucing kesayangannya itu.

"Miaw~"

"Kau marah…" putus Tsugaru. "Kau hanya mengeong satu kali jika ingin menjawab 'iya'."

Psyche membuang muka ke arah lain dan mengeong pelan. Tapi ia tidak melawan saat Tsugaru membawanya ke pelukannya. Tsugaru kini berada di bawahnya dan mengangkatnya ke atas tinggi-tinggi sementara ia rebahan santai.

"Aku tidak tahu kenapa Psyche marah, tapi bagaimanapun… maaf ya..." bisik Tsugaru. "Ah, apa mungkin karena aku meninggalkanmu lama hari ini? Aku janji lain kali tidak akan kulakukan. Aku akan membawamu kalau pergi lama…"

Psyche memandang ke kedua bola mata sebiru kristal milik tuannya. Ah, betapa tuannya ini begitu baik. Padahal Psyche tahu, Tsugaru tidak bersalah sama sekali. Bukan salah Tsugaru kalau ia bukan manusia. Ia hanya kucing. Yang mengharapkan cinta tuannya yang adalah manusia.

"Psyche, kau mau memaafkanku?" tanya Tsugaru sambil menurunkan Psyche dan meletakan kucing mungil itu di dadanya.

"Miaw~"

Tsugaru tersenyum lembut. "Terima kasih…"

**.**

**.**

_**Labirin waktu**_

_**Dimanakah bisa kutemukan pintumu?**_

_**Biarkan aku keluar**_

_**Hai, pencipta labirin**_

**.**

**.**

_Tuan. Aku mencintaimu. Hanya saja… aku tidak sepadan untukmu…_

Psyche memandangi Tsugaru-nya yang sudah jatuh tertidur. Dengan pelan mendekatinya dan mengagumi sosoknya.

Betapa ia memuja sosok tuannya ini. Tsugaru sungguh mahakarya sanga Pencipta. Darah Eropa ibunya dan darah Asia ayahnya membaur harmonis menjadikan sosoknya demikian berbeda dengan manusia-manusia lain yang pernah dilihat Psyche sebelumnya. Tidak ada duanya!

Perlahan Psyche naik ke atas selimut Tsugaru—ke dadanya. Bobotnya yang ringan membuat Tsugaru sama sekali tidak terbangun dari tidurnya. Dengan perlahan Psyche mendekatkan ujung bibirnya ke bibir tuannya. Sentuhan kucing itu sangat lembut. Seolah tidak ingin Tsugaru bangun. Padahal sudah seberapa sering Tsugaru menciuminya? Ia sampai bosan untuk menghitung.

_Tuan. Aku sangat mencintaimu. Andai aku punya kesempatan untuk mencintaimu… _

**.**

**.**

**Jepang. 2012.**

**.**

Izaya membuka kelopak matanya perlahan dan menghela nafas panjang. Ia masih di ruang kesehatan sekolah. Satu fakta itu membuatnya heran. Padahal biasanya ia tidak akan bermimpi soal Tsugaru saat ia tidak tidur di kamarnya sendiri. Apalagi kali ini mimpinya memasuki babak baru. Bukan lagi sekedar repetisi seperti yang kemarin-kemarin.

Dengan wajah memerah, Izaya meraba bibirnya sendiri dengan jarinya.

Sentuhannya sebagai Psyche pada bibir Tsugaru terasa sangat nyata. Ia seolah bisa merasakan kelembutan bibir Tsugaru di bibirnya sendiri. Begitu nyata rasanya. Seolah itu bukan mimpi. Rasa malu menyergap Izaya.

Bagaimana mungkin ia memerah dan berdebar hanya karena ia bermimpi mencium seorang pria? Itu kan hanya mimpi! Mimpi yang tidak seharusnya ia pikirkan lebih jauh.

Izaya memutar posisi badannya pelan dan dari celah tirai yang membatasi antara tempat tidurnya dengan area kerja Shizuo, ia dapat melihat dokter muda itu tenggelam dalam kesibukannya meneliti catatan kesehatan murid dan stok obat. Wajah Izaya kembali memerah sebelum ia berbisik memanggil dengan suara amat pelan.

"Tsugaru…"

**.**

**.**

**~To be Continued~**

**.**

**.**

**Ah, well, saya sengaja nge-set Tsugaru dan Shizuo jadi blasteran. Soalnya kan mereka pirang dan kalau nggak gitu gimana saya ngejelasin judul lukisannya yang jadi sumber nama Psyche. Hehehe…**

**Dan… Kenapa juga Psyche jadi kucing dalam artian… bener-bener kucing! Astaga, otak saya korslet kayanya. #dzigh**

**Hm, mungkin gegara kemarinan saya mengobrak-abrik komik lama kakak saya dan nemuin cerita khusus sailor moon (sumpah, jadul abis) tentang kucingnya, si Luna yang naksir sama manusia. Jadi kepikiran deh… **

**Hm, sebenernya saya udah nggak terlalu pengen nulis Sho-ai lagi. Tapi ide ini kerap muncul lagi dan lagi di kepala saya. Dan entah kenapa saat saya berniat mengganti Izaya sama Kanra, versi fem!Izaya, saya nggak sreg. Jadinya yah gini. Ah, ya udahlah. Pokoknya gitu. #plak**

**Soal bagian awal itu juga sedikit banyak terinspirasi dari buku cerita tentang kucing yang saya sempat baca. Huehehe… dan saya sedikit kepikiran soal anak-anak kecil yang punya bibit psycho gara-gara melihat dua anak (paling masih SD) di warnet, dengan semangat nonton video tentang anak SMA berkelahi gitulah. Ya ampun. **

**Soal judul… Kenapa judulnya Time Labyrinth? Jelas, karena timeline fic ini amburadul #plak… Yah, saya menjanjikan kejutan di akhir ajalah ya… sehubungan sama judul. Ini tinggal sisa 2 chapter lagi lah. Three shots… kalo sempat saya update di waktu dekat deh, karena kebetulan chapter 2 udah siap luncur, sementara chapter 3 masih dalam pengetikan.**

**Okelah, sekian pengantar dari saya.**

**Salam terhangat,**

**-Yuki-**


	2. Chapter 2

** :**

**OOC (untuk kepentingan cerita), **typos,** timeline amburadul, **adegan yang berloncatan,** soft touch of shonen ai, **dan abal.

**.**

**Thanks to:**

**Guest, **Guest**, Tsuioku Shu, **hanashinjiteru**, Zane Zavira, **and silent readers

**.**

**Time Labyrinth**

**Durarara!©Ryhogo Narita**

**2nd Labyrinth**

**~Fragmen Ingatan~**

**.**

**.**

**Jepang. 2012.**

**.**

"Kenapa kau lemas sekali, senpai? Lukamu masih sakit?" tanya Kida khawatir saat melihat Izaya muncul di lapangan atletik sore ini dengan langkah gontai.

"Tidak. Aku sudah tidak apa-apa…" Tentu saja ia bohong. Mana mungkin ia baik-baik saja. Kepalanya dipenuhi sosok Tsugaru dan Shizuo. Hatinya dipenuhi kebingungan akan keserupaan sosok mereka.

"Yang benar?"

"Iya."

"Ya sudah. Cepat ganti baju sana, senpai. Kau harapan klub atletik loh, tidak boleh bolos latihan…"

Izaya berjalan ke arah bangunan kecil terpisah dari gedung SMA Raira—ruang klub atletiknya. Izaya memandangi beberapa anak yang sedang berlatih di lapangan. Dua di antaranya adalah adik kelasnya yang lain, sahabat Kida juga. Mikado Ryugamine dan Sonohara Anri. Mereka berdua sedang mengukur kecepatan Mikado dan berusaha mencetak rekor baru.

Sampai saat ini, rekor atletik masih dipegang Izaya. Kadang Izaya sendiri heran bagaimana langkah larinya bisa begitu ringan dan cepat. Bahkan dalam mimpinya kadang ia ingat ia selalu menghampiri Tsugaru dengan gesit.

"Orihara-kun?"

Izaya menoleh pada arah suara itu. Tepat sebelum ia membuka pintu ruang klub.

"Heiwajima-sensei…" Izaya berujar canggung dengan wajah bersemu. "Selamat sore…"

"Sore. Kau masih di sekolah?" tanya Shizuo bingung. Shizuo sendiri sudah bersiap-siap pulang. Ia sudah melepas jas kerja putihnya dan menggantinya dengan jaket panjang hitam yang serasi.

"Ah, aku ada latihan klub atetik…" jawab Izaya.

"Selamat berjuang kalau begitu…" ucap Shizuo sambil tersenyum dan menepuk kepala Izaya pelan. Sentuhan itu terasa seperti mengirim getar beda ke dalam diri Izaya. Mengingatkannya pada mimpinya siang tadi. "Hati-hati jangan sampai terluka… karena aku sudah tidak di sini lagi kalau kau luka nanti…"

"Iya… hati-hati di jalan, sensei…"

**.**

**.**

Tokyo.

Kota yang sama sekali baru buat Shizuo. Lebih ramai dibanding Kyoto dan lebih kecil dibanding London. Tapi dia menyukai kota ini. Entah mengapa Tokyo dan segala kesibukannya membuat dirinya merasa nyaman. Saat pertama kembali ke Jepang dan memutuskan menerima tawaran sahabatnya Kishitani Shinra untuk menggantikan istrinya, Kishitani Celty, untuk menjadi dokter di SMA Raira, Shizuo sudah merasa kerasan di Tokyo. Ia merasa seperti pulang ke tempat seharusnya ia berada.

Heran. Padahal ia besar di Kyoto. Entah apa yang membuat Tokyo terasa seperti rumah yang sesungguhnya bagi Shizuo.

Shizuo membuka pintu ke dalam apartemennya dan melemparkan tas kerjanya santai di sofa. Hari ini hari ketiga ia bekerja di SMA Raira. Ia bersyukur ia sudah punya kenalan di SMA Raira seperti Simon. Itu membuat semua usahanya membiasakan diri dengan lingkungan kerja baru jadi lebih mudah.

Berkenaan dengan Simon, Shizuo samar-samar ingat pada murid yang dibawa Simon pagi ini. Siswa anggota klub atletik dengan bijih mata coklat kemerahan yang cantik dan rambut hitam lembut yang dipotong pendek. Namanya Izaya Orihara, Shizuo mengingatnya. Shizuo sedikit merasa aneh ketika melihat tindak tanduk canggung yang ditunjukan siswa itu padanya. Rasanya seperti ingin menanyakan sesuatu padanya tapi tidak tahu bagaimana caranya.

_Anak aneh… tapi menarik juga…_

Dan entah kenapa Shizuo juga merasakan ada yang berbeda saat dia melihat Izaya. Rasanya seperti bukan pertemuan pertama. Shizuo ingat, Izaya sempat menyinggung soal yang sama. Tapi Shizuo merasa itu hanya kebetulan yang aneh. Mungkin mereka pernah melihat orang yang mirip satu sama lain saja.

Baru sebentar Shizuo menghempaskan dirinya di sofa, ponselnya berbunyi nyaring. Tanda ada panggilan masuk. Setelah melihat bahwa Shinra yang menghubunginya, Shizuo dengan agak malas-malasan mengangkatnya.

"Halo, Shinra?"

"Hei Shizuo. Bagaimana kabarmu setelah seminggu di Tokyo? Sudah biasa dengan Tokyo dan pekerjaan barumu?" tanya Shinra dengan suara bersemangat.

"Lumayan. Aku suka di sini. Pekerjaanku juga oke saja…" jawab Shizuo datar. "Kau sendiri? Bagaimana kabar Celty?"

"Baik. Kondisinya masih agak lemas tapi dia dan bayi kami baik-baik saja." Suara Shinra saat mengatakannya terdengar sangat riang. Shizuo sudah melihat bayi mereka beberapa hari yang lalu dan yah, dia akui bayi itu manis sekali. Mirip sekali dengan Celty.

"Syukurlah. Lalu ada apa kau menelponku? Tidak mungkin hanya untuk bilang 'halo' kan?" tanya Shizuo dengan nada menyelidik.

"Aduh, Shizuo. Kau ini benar-benar hafal soal diriku. Jadi aku tak perlu basa-basi kan?" Keriangan dan keceriaan yang tidak pernah hilang dari cara bicara Shinra kadang terdengar horor. Tapi mungkin dia berani karena Shizuo sedang berada di tempat yang berbeda dan mereka hanya dihubungkan telepon.

"Soal apa sih ini?"

"Soal praktik terapi _'Regressive Hypnosis'_. Aku masih mau menawarkan kesempatan padamu. Bagaimana?"

"Menjadi bahan percobaan, maksudmu? Tidak, terima kasih…"

"Ayolah Shizuo. Apa kau tidak tertarik mengetahui masa lalumu…?"

Shizuo menghela nafas berat. Kadang sahabatnya yang satu ini agak gila—paling tidak menurutnya. Sekian tahun melewati kuliah di bidang ilmu jiwa—Psikiatri—membuatnya terobsesi dengan percobaan mental manusia. Kali ini ia ribut mengenai terapi Regressive Hypnosis. Salah satu jenis terapi kejiwaan yang katanya bisa membuat seseorang melihat kehidupannya yang lalu. Shinra berulang kali membujuk Shizuo karena ia penasaran seperti apa kehidupan sebelumnya dari dokter pirang itu.

"Tidak mau…"

Dan ini sudah kesekian kalinya, Shizuo menolaknya mentah-mentah. Persetan dengan kehidupan yang lalu. Apa bedanya tahu atau tidak? Shizuo tidak mau menjadi objek penelitian Shinra walau ia tahu, sebagai psikiatri, Shinra cukup kompeten. Lagipula, obsesi sinting Shinra untuk menyelidiki masa lalu teman-teman terdekatnya terasa agak horor.

"Tidak seru…" Suara Shinra terdengar mencibir dari ujung sambungan telepon. Shizuo bahkan bisa membayangkan wajah kesal Shinra.

"Aku punya banyak urusan yang lebih penting dari sekedar mengurusi masa lalu, tahu? Sudahlah. Kalau kau tak ada keperluan penting, teleponnya kututup saja…"

Dan tanpa mendengar jawaban Shinra lagi, Shizuo mematikan sambungan telepon. Agak kasar memang, tapi ia malas meladeni Shinra dan semua ide sintingnya itu. Masa bodohlah.

Masa lalu apa? Apa yang akan berubah dengan mengetahui masa lalu?

**.**

**.**

_**Radarku pecah**_

_**Tak bisa kubaca arah**_

_**Aku mulai lelah**_

_**Tersesat dalam resah**_

**.**

**.**

Izaya melemparkan dirinya ke atas kasurnya yang empuk segera setelah dia mencapai rumah. Tidak ada yang memarahinya ataupun menegurnya padahal ia belum membersihkan semua keringatnya dan bahkan masih belum mengganti seragamnya. Sudah setahun sejak ia masuk Raira, ia tinggal sendiri. Kadang kedua orangtuanya akan menelpon sesekali melalui interlokal antara Jepang-Rusia dan mengontrol kabarnya selama hidup mandiri di Jepang. Tapi selebihnya, ia bebas. Luar biasa bebas.

"Capek sekali…" keluh Izaya pelan.

Dia bahkan belum menyentuh perkerjaan rumahnya dan lukisannya untuk tugas klub lukis masih belum rampung—atau lebih tepatnya, sama sekali belum dimulai semenjak ia memutuskan untuk mengulang tugas lukisannya. Astaga, tugasnya banyak sekali! Belum lagi, klub atletik akan menambah jadwal latihan mereka mendekati kejuaraan daerah. Rasanya ia akan hidup di neraka tugas untuk beberapa minggu ke depan.

Masih berbaring di atas tempat tidurnya, bijih mata Izaya memandang ke sudut kamarnya. Ke arah lukisan di kanvas yang baru setengah jadi. Lukisan itu menggambarkan seorang pria pirang berkimono biru sedang duduk di pelataran dekat taman gaya Jepang tradisional sementara di pangkuannya ada kucing hitam kecil dengan bola mata magenta cemerlang.

Dirinya yang dulu dan Tsugaru…

"Bagaimana mungkin aku melanjutkan lukisan itu!" Izaya bermonolog sendiri sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Frustasi.

Sekarang, setelah kehadiran Shizuo di Raira. Bagaimana mungkin ia menjelaskan bahwa sosok yang dia gambar adalah Tsugaru? Pria yang kerap hadir di mimpinya. Semua orang pastinya akan berpikir bahwa yang dilukis Izaya adalah Shizuo yang bermata biru. Kemiripan mereka berdua terlalu banyak dan nyata untuk diingkari.

"Kau tahu tidak? Kau membuatku pusing, Tsugaru… aku mengingatmu dengan begitu jelas seolah sosokmu sudah terpahat di otakku dan sekarang kau hadir tanpa sadar siapa aku…"

_Atau mungkin aku saja yang sudah gila? Aku menginginkan Shizuo-sensei sebagai kau yang terlahir kembali… _

**.**

**.**

**Jepang. 1881.**

**.**

Psyche tidak akan melupakan musim semi itu. Setahun sudah ia bersama Tsugaru dan genap setahun pula ia berdoa andai ia manusia. Memohon hal yang ia tahu tidak mungkin. Kecuali jika ia terlahir kembali…

Itupun kalau memang bisa.

"Psyche…"

Mendengar namanya dipanggil oleh suara yang sangat dihafalnya, Psyche segera memacu dirinya berlari ke arah sumber suara. Dan ia tidak menyukai fakta bahwa saat itu Tsugaru tidak pulang sendiri. Seorang gadis cantik berambut panjang sepinggang dengan orbs magenta berkilau seperti miliknya mendampingi Tsugaru. Gadis itu sangat cantik dan anggun dengan kimono putih bercorak kelopak sakura yang berwarna pink lembut.

Psyche segera melompat ke pelukan Tsugaru dan bergelung manja sementara dari sudut matanya ia memerhatikan gadis di samping Tsugaru itu. Rasa takut dan cemburu dengan spontan dan otomatis menyergap hatinya.

"Ini Sakuraya yang waktu itu kuceritakan padamu… cantik kan? Lihat warna mata kalian…" Tsugaru tersenyum lebar.

Sakuraya tersenyum sambil berusaha membelai Psyche. Namun Psyche mengedikan kepalanya enggan.

"Psyche…" Tsugaru berbicara dengan nada tidak setuju. "Tidak boleh begitu. Maaf, Sakuraya. Dia ini agak pemalu kalau dengan orang baru…"

_Lihat! Baru saja aku bertemu dia dan kau langsung lebih memerhatikannya dibanding aku…_

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku mengerti kok…" Sakuraya tersenyum sabar dan dengan lembut. "Mungkin butuh waktu supaya Psyche bisa menerimaku sebagai bagian dari keluarganya…"

**.**

**.**

Malam itu pertama kalinya Psyche menangis sejak ia tinggal di bawah atap Tsugaru. Ia pergi ke belakang halaman, memanjat naik ke atas pohon sakura kesayangan Tsugaru dan menangis. Ia sengaja menyembunyikan diri di bawah tirai sakura. Tsugaru sering memuji matanya cantik sekali seperti warna sakura. Namun sekarang, Psyche merasa bahwa selama Tsugaru melihat matanya, ia hanya teringat pada Sakuraya dan karena itu ia menyukai mata Psyche. Dan itu membuatnya sakit hati. Bahkan mungkin, Tsugaru menyukai sakura karena bunga itu juga mengingatkannya pada Sakuraya.

"Psyche… kau dimana?"

Psyche mendengar jelas sekali bahwa Tsugaru memanggilnya. Namun ia bertahan di atas pohon itu. tidak sedikitpun berniat membongkar keberadaannya di sana. Ia menahan diri untuk tidak mengeluarkan suara yang bisa memberitahu Tsugaru tentang posisinya.

Tapi bukan Tsugaru namanya kalau tidak bisa menemukannya.

Walau pada malam hari, akan sulit menemukan Psyche yang berbulu hitam di antara kelopak pink sakura, tapi Tsugaru berhasil menemukannya.

"Psyche. Sedang apa di situ? Kau tidak bisa turun?"

Psyche tidak merespon. Ia memalingkan muka dari Tsugaru. Marah. Kesal. Cemburu. Walaupun di otaknya ia mengerti Tsugaru tidak salah. Sakuraya juga tidak. Yang salah hanya dirinya. Terlalu muluk berharap bisa menjadi seperti Tsugaru dan Sakuraya. Menjadi manusia.

Ia tidak lebih dari pungguk merindukan bulan.

Tanpa Psyche sadari, tahu-tahu Tsugaru sudah ada di atas pohon sakura bersamanya dan memeluknya. Psyche kaget. Tapi ia tidak berontak.

"Tidak bisa turun ya? Kau pasti takut…" bisik Tsugaru penuh sayang sambil menggaruk belakang telinga segitiga Psyche dengan lembut. "Aku sudah di sini... tenang saja…"

_Aku mau hatimu… bukan kehadiran fisikmu saja…_

"Ayo kita turun… sepertinya mau hujan… kau bisa kedinginan di sini…"

_Tuan Tsugaru, aku mau hatimu… Seutuhnya untukku…_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Memejamkan mata**_

_**Mencarimu dengan firasat**_

_**Karena hanya dalam pelukku**_

_**Tempatmu pulang**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**Jepang. 2012.**

**.**

Mimpi-mimpi itu mulai semakin nyata dan jelas. Semakin mudah bagi Izaya mengingat dan menyatukan kepingan ingatan dalam mimpi itu. Bahkan tanpa pengulangan sesering sebelumnya. Dalam beberapa hari ini, hanya sedikit pengulangan mimpi yang dialaminya. Dan ia lebih sering memasuki babak cerita baru. Entah mengapa, ia masih tidak tahu.

Izaya tidak yakin ia mau tahu. Karena ia punya prediksi.

Kehadiran Shizuo di dekatnya yang melecut mimpi-mimpi baru akan ingatan kehidupannya yang lalu. Mungkin.

Dan ia takut prediksinya benar.

Ditambah lagi keanehan lain dalam mimpinya. Mengapa sosok Sakuraya sangat mirip dengannya? Jika Sakuraya adalah dirinya di kehidupan yang lalu, Izaya tidak akan heran. Tapi ia sudah tahu bahwa ia Psyche. Jadi tidak mungkin Sakuraya adalah dirinya. Apa mungkin kemiripan mereka hanya kebetulan?

Pagi ini Izaya sudah menyelsaikan jadwal latihannya. Ia memanfaatkan waktu istirahatnya untuk rebahan santai di lapangan berumput dengan kontur serupa lereng. Nyaman sekali rasanya merenggangkan otot-ototnya dan membiarkannya rileks. Izaya bahkan memastikan dari tempatnya istirahat ia bisa memerhatikan Shizuo di ruang kesehatan.

Biasanya Shizuo akan duduk di depan meja kerjanya tepat di hadapan jendela yang menghadap ke lapangan. Tapi kali itu Shizuo tidak ada di sana. Tanpa merubah posisinya, mata Izaya menyipit. Mencari-cari Shizuo.

"Orihara-kun? Kau tidak latihan?"

Suara berat dan khas itu menyentak Izaya kembali ke kenyataan setelah kesibukannya selama sekian menit menerawang ke dalam ruang kesehatan lewat jendela yang menghadap ke arah tempatnya beristirahat. Shizuo sudah berdiri di dekatnya.

"Se-sensei…"

"Hai…" Shizuo nyengir. Sebetulnya ia heran mengapa Izaya sampai terlihat sekaget itu. Tapi ia yakin, tidak ada alasan istimewa di balik semua itu. Hanya kekagetan biasa. Paling tidak, begitulah seharusnya.

"Kenapa sensei di sini?" tanya Izaya sambil buru-buru bangkut duduk dari posisinya semula.

"Biasa…" Shizuo menarik sekotak rokok dari kantong jasnya dan mengoyangkannya untuk membertitahu Izaya jawabannya. "Lagipula tidak ada yang butuh diriku pagi-pagi begini…"

"Well, aku pernah butuh anda di pagi-pagi begini…"

"Ah, benar juga…"

Shizuo dan Izaya saling melempar senyum pada satu sama lain. Izaya yakin sekali jika mata madu itu tidak memberitahunya bahwa pria di hadapannya berbeda dengan Tsugaru, Izaya pasti sudah memeluknya dalam kerinduan. Semakin hari, obsesinya pada sosok Tsugaru semakin besar dan dalam diri Shizuo, ia merasa menemukan Tsugaru.

"Kudengar dari Simon-sensei, kau pelari nomor satu di Raira ini, Orihara-kun?" tanya Shizuo berbasa-basi.

"Ah… Rekorku di Raira memang yang terbaik tapi kurasa Simon-sensei terlalu berlebihan… masih banyak atlit lain di luar sana yang lebih hebat…" jawab Izaya. Dalam benaknya ia mengingat mimpinya, saat ia sebagai Psyche berlari dengan sangat cepat dan bagaimana ia menyukai sensasi itu. Saat angin menerpa kulitnya dan membuatnya merasa berjalan di atasnya.

"Tidak apa menyombongkan diri sedikit. Tidak ada yang melarang kok…"

"Terima kasih. Sensei sendiri punya postur olahragawan."

Shizuo tertawa mendengar komentar Izaya. Banyak orang memuji posturnya bagus, tapi mungkin mereka lupa bahwa ia bisa punya postur seperti itu karena ada darah bangsa barat mengalir di nadinya.

"Aku bukan olahragawan. Walau aku cukup percaya diri dengan kemampuanku bela diri…"

Izaya tersenyum hambar. Ia mengingat salah satu mimpinya dimana ia melihat Tsugaru berlatih bela diri Jepang dari ayahnya yang adalah keturunan Jepang murni. Sebagai pewaris keluarga dengan separuh darah asing, Tsugaru harus bekerja dua kali lebih keras untuk membuktikan dirinya pantas menyandang nama Heiwajima.

"Sekarang dibanding bela diri, aku lebih menyukai seni… Mungkin pengaruh dari masa kuliahku di salah satu kota pusat seni dunia. London."

_Tsugaru juga suka seni… lukisannya indah sekali… _

"Orihara-kun?"

"Eh? Akh. Maaf. Kenapa, sensei…?"

Shizuo menatap Izaya heran. Untuk sesaat tadi ekspresi Izaya terlihat sedih. Seperti sedang menanggung beban berat. Dan untuk alasan yang tidak dapat dimengerti, Shizuo merasa ia ingin mengusap kepala Izaya sebentar.

Dan ia melakukan itu. Ada naluri yang tidak bisa Shizuo ingkari.

"Tidak apa-apa… Aku hanya khawatir karena kau terlihat lesu…" ucap Shizuo sambil menepuk-nepuk pelan kepala Izaya. "Tapi sepertinya kau tidak demam. Mungkin kelelahan saja ya?"

"I-iya… aku agak sibuk dengan kegiatan klub belakangan ini…" Izaya mencoba menghindari topik itu. Ia tidak mau Shizuo menganggapnya aneh.

"Jangan memaksakan diri hanya karena kau merasa masih muda, oke?" Shizuo menepuk bahu Izaya pelan sebelum berlalu. "Jaga kesehatan itu penting, Orihara-kun…"

**.**

**.**

"Shizuo… ayolah~! Sekali saja. Kumohon!"

Shizuo sudah menduga ini akan terjadi. Sekarang ia tengah ada di ruang tamu kediaman suami istri Kishitani dan sang kepala keluarga kini memohon padanya. Untuk melakukan metode terapi hipnotis gila itu. Padahal sudah berapa kali Shizuo pertegas padanya bahwa ia tidak tertarik mengetahui kehidupan yang lalu.

Buatnya itu tidak penting.

Ia datang hanya untuk menengok Celty dan bayinya. Bagaimanapun mereka kan teman lama. Tapi ia kesal sekali saat Shinra memanfaatkan kunjungannya itu untuk membujuknya melakukan prosedur _regressive hypnosis._ Sekedar untuk memuaskan keingintahuannya yang melenceng.

"Aku malas. Buat apa sih?"

"Tidak apa-apa, Shizuo. Lagipula sebenarnya metode ini cocok untuk relaksasi pikiran kok…" sambung Celty yang muncul dari pintu kamar lain yang Shizuo kira adalah pintu kamar bayinya dan Shinra. Ia tampak agak gemuk namun tetap cantik. Rambut cokelatnya tergerai ke bahu dan matanya bersinar ceria. Shizuo yakin walau Shinra agak sinting, tapi paling tidak ia pria yang bisa membahagiakan keluarganya sendiri.

"Iya. Betul sekali. Ini bagus untuk kau yang sering stress, Shizuo… "

"Apa kau sudah bosan hidup, Shinra?" tanya Shizuo kesal.

"Wakh! Maaf kalau aku salah bicara. Tapi ini hanya terapi biasa kok…"

Shizuo menghela nafas berat. Ia tahu Shinra sangat bodoh jika sudah berkaitan dengan menyerah. Ia jenius dalam hal kejiwaan dan bersikap ngotot untuk apa yang ia mau.

"Baiklah. Sekali ini saja. Aku tidak akan mau lagi melakukan hal ini untuk kali kedua…"

Dengan semangat tinggi, Shinra mengajak Shizuo ke ruang praktiknya yang sederhana. Hanya ruangan bercat putih bersih yang terkesan dingin. Di dalam ruangan itu ada sebuah kursi panjang untuk pasien terapi berbaring dan sebuah sofa hitam tempat Shinra biasa duduk.

Melihat ruangan itu dan membayangkan dirinya akan segera berbaring di kursi panjang untuk pasien, Shizuo merasa ia sudah gila karena mau-maunya menuruti Shinra. Ia bukan pengidap sakit kejiwaan apapun! Tapi mengingat _regressive hypnosis_ adalah terapi untuk relaksasi pikiran, Shizuo memutuskan untuk bungkam. Protesnya tidak relevan.

"Baiklah. Berbaringlah yang nyaman, Shizuo," ucap Shinra sambil senyum-senyum puas. "Dan dengarkan instruksiku…"

Shizuo mencoba menyamankan posisinya. Dan ia memejamkan mata sembari mencoba berkonsentrasi pada kata-kata Shinra.

"Tarik nafas panjang perlahan, Shizuo. Redam semua kebisingan lain. Dengarkan suaraku saja. Ya, fokuskan dirimu pada setiap tarikan nafasmu…"

Shizuo mencoba bernafas selambat dan serileks mungkin. Mengingat ruang kerja Shinra yang kedap suara, tidak sulit baginya meredam suara lain selain suara Shinra. Karena memang suara-suara itu nyaris tidak ada.

"Hembuskan nafasmu perlahan. Itu akan membantumu menghilangkan stress. Dan tarik nafas dalam dan panjang. Itu energimu, Shizuo. Rilekskan tubuhmu. Ya begitu, lemaskan semua ototmu. Kau akan merasa nyaman dan memori masa lalumu akan mulai muncul ke permukaan…"

Hitam dan gelap. Tapi rasanya sudah terlambat jika Shizuo mau menghentikan semuanya. Ia sudah terlanjut merasa rileks. Seperti dibuai kantuk. Walau dengan jelas ia masih sadar dan mampu mendengar suara instruksi Shinra.

"Bayangkan dirimu tengah terbungkus cahaya. Cahaya terang yang hangat dan nyaman… Cahaya itu memenuhimu… melindungimu… dan memimpinmu, Shizuo…"

Shizuo merasakannya. Cahaya itu perlahan membungkusnya. Kegelapan yang seharusnya ia lihat kala ia memejamkan mata menghilang dan lenyap begitu saja. Ia bangun dalam mimpi. Ia sadar, namun dalam alam imajinasi. Bukan realita sebagaimana mestinya.

"Cahaya yang membungkusmu itu memimpinmu. Untuk menengok kembali ke belakang, Shizuo… ke masa lalumu. Kau bisa pergi sejauh yang kau mau. Kau bisa temukan dirimu yang dulu…"

Suara Shinra mulai terdengar samar. Shizuo membuka matanya di alam imajinasinya. Walau secara fisik, matanya terpejam tetap dalam kondisi terhipnotis. Dengan matanya ia bisa memandangi tempat di bawah kakiknya kini.

Oh! Dia merasa melayang!

Dengan langkah seringan bulu, akhirnya ia dapat menapak ke tanah. Bahkan kaki telanjangnya dapat merasakan tanah di bawahnya seolah ia sedang benar-benar berdiri di sana. Matanya mengobservasi ke setiap sudut.

Itu adalah kali pertamanya ia berada di rumah tradisional jepang, namun ia merasa bahwa suasana di sana terasa demikian akrab. Sayup-sayup ia mendengar suara yang mirip dengan suaranya. Dan Shizuo menoleh hanya untuk menemukan refleksi dirinya di sana.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Ingatan di batas impian**_

_**Nyatakah?**_

_**Jika nyata, lantas dimana kamu?**_

_**Bukankah kamu janjikan hadirmu dalam kenyataanku?**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**Jepang. 1882.**

**.**

"Bagaimana Sakuraya…?" tanya Tsugaru khawatir. Sudah beberapa jam ia menunggui proses kelahiran buah hatinya dan Sakuraya. Namun persalinan yang agak sulit dan makan waktu lama itu sudah benar-benar menguras habis kesabarannya.

Psyche berkeliaran dan mengeong pelan di dekat kakinya. Ia juga gelisah. Sudah setahun Sakuraya bersamanya dan walau sedikit perasaan Psyche masih belum bisa menerima kenyataan bahwa ia ia harus berbagi Tsugaru dengan istri baru tuannya itu, ia mulai bisa mengasihi Sakuraya. Sakuraya yang memperlakukannya sama lembutnya seperti Tsugaru.

"Entahlah tuan, kami belum bisa memastikan. Kelahiran bayi kalian sangat sulit…" seorang pelayan tua yang sudah beberapa kali bolak-balik antara kamar dan dapur untuk mengganti air hangat buat Sakuraya juga tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Dengan langkah tergesa, pelayan tua itu masuk ke kamar persalinan Sakuraya dan menutup pintu gesernya.

Samar-samar Tsugaru bisa mendengar istrinya itu merintih kesakitan. Dia putus asa. Andai dia bisa mengambil alih rasa sakit itu sehingga Sakuraya tidak perlu merasakannya…

Tsugaru hanya bisa terduduk lemas dalam kegelisahannya di pelataran samping dekat kamar Sakuraya. Semua pelayan sibuk. Hanya Psyche yang bisa menemani Tsugaru.

"Miaw~"

"Sebentar lagi keluargamu akan bertambah Psyche…" Tsugaru menepuk kepala Psyche. "Aku akan segera menjadi ayah. Tidak kusangka perasaaan pertama sebagai ayah itu sangat… campur aduk. Aku khawatir sekaligus bahagia…"

"Miaw~"

Tangis bayi yang begitu nyaring memecah keheningan. Tsugaru terlonjak kaget. Begitu pula Psyche.

"Oaaaa…"

"Kau dengar itu, Psyche?" Tsugaru bertanya dengan ekspresi berseri-seri. "Bayiku, Psyche. Bayiku sudah lahir…"

**.**

**.**

Tsukishima Heiwajima.

Itulah nama buah hati Tsugaru dan Sakuraya Heiwajima. Buah hati yang dalam kelahirannya ke dunia menutut pengorbanan Sakuraya.

Tsugaru menggendong buah hatinya yang begitu mungil di depan pusara Sakuraya. Air matanya meleleh ke pipi. Psyche yang berdiri dekat kakinya tidak bersuara sama sekali.

"Sakuraya… Tsukishima sehat sekali. Kau tidak perlu khawatir…" Tsugaru berujar pilu di hadapan pusara itu. "Aku akan menjaganya baik-baik. Psyche juga…"

"Miaw~"

"Dengar kan Sakuraya? Banyak yang akan menjaga Tsukishima di sini…" Tsugaru tersenyum sedih. Dikecupnya nisan Sakuraya. "Jangan khawatir…"

**.**

**.**

**Jepang. 2012.**

**.**

**.**

Persetan dengan semua yang dilihatnya!

Shizuo tidak percaya sama sekali. Ingatannya bahwa di kehidupan sebelumnya ia adalah leluhurnya sendiri tidak masuk akal buatnya.

Shinra diam saja. Setelah obsesinya mengetahui kehidupan Shizuo yang dulu adalah sebagai salah satu leluhur keluarga Heiwajima, ia sudah cukup puas. Shizuo tidak mengatakan bahwa ingatan yang ia lihat adalah ingatan pada masa yang paling buruk.

Kehilangan istri yang sangat dicintainya. Dengan kata-kata apa selain 'sangat buruk' Shizuo bisa mendeskripsikan kacaunya dirinya sekarang?

Dan… Kenapa sosok Sakuraya mengingatkannya pada seseorang?

Samar-samar Shizuo mengingat Orihara Izaya saat ia melihat Sakuraya dalam ingatannya sebagai Tsugaru Heiwajima. Keduanya begitu mirip. Kontur wajah halus dengan paras yang rupawan. Setelah melihat Sakuraya, Shizuo malah tidak bisa mengenyahkan bayang-bayang wajah Izaya dari kepalanya. Pesona Sakuraya dan Izaya seolah menghipnotisnya. Bahkan dalam tidurnya, Shizuo kini memimpikan Sakuraya dan Izaya. Dan seekor kucing hitam dalam pelukan dua orang itu.

Izaya dan Sakuraya sedang menggendong kucing hitam itu. Psyche. Shizuo ingat namanya.

"Aku pasti gila…" Shizuo bergumam pelan saat ia terbangun dari tidurnya dan memandang langit-langit kamarnya dalam keadaan gelap. "Ini semua gara-gara Shinra… Che…"

_Sakuraya? Izaya? _

Sampai kemarin bahkan ia tidak tahu siapa Sakuraya dan tidak terlalu memerhatikan siswa bernama Izaya. Ia heran bagaimana bisa dua sosok itu kini mendominasi pikirannya. Dengan begitu sempurna.

Tapi… bukankah tanpa ingatan itupun sebenarnya ia sudah merasakan ketertarikan pada Izaya?

**.**

**.**

_**Kamu kuasai ingatanku**_

_**Kamu jajah sudut jiwaku dengan siluetmu**_

_**Namun tak terbersit dalam pikiranku**_

_**Untuk menghindar dari kejar bayangmu**_

_**.**_

**.**

**~To be Continued~**

**.**

**.**

**One more chapter to go! Yei~ karena ga trau kapan bisa internetan lagi, saya update 2 chapter langsung deh**

**selamat menikmati #plak**


	3. Chapter 3

**WARNING:**

**OOC (untuk kepentingan cerita), **typos,** timeline amburadul, **adegan yang berloncatan,** soft touch of shonen ai, **dan abal.

Ini kayaknya super ooc. Ah, ya sudahlah #plak

**.**

**.**

**Time Labyrinth**

**Durarara!©Ryhogo Narita**

**3rd Labyrinth**

**~Gerbang Kebebasan~**

**.**

**.**

**Jepang. 1882.**

Sakuraya memekik dalam sakit. Dia kini sedang ada pada puncak kewanitaannya. Ia akan melahirkan buah hatinya dan Tsugaru! Tidak terkira betapa ia bahagia. Anaknya. Anak Tsugaru. Anak mereka!

Tangis bayi pecah seiring dengan satu lagi hembusan nafas berat dari Sakuraya. Ia bisa merasakan air matanya meleleh—membuat matanya terasa hangat. Keringatnya mengalir, membuat leher dan wajahnya basah. Tapi ia gembira. Seolah ia baru saja memenangkan pertandingan.

"Laki-laki, nyonya…" seorang pelayan tua yang membantunya dalam proses persalinannya berbisik haru sambil menimang bayi mungil yang masih merah. Sakuraya tersenyum.

"Tsukishima…" bisiknya dalam bahagia tak terperi. Seorang pelayan yang masih muda dengan segera menggantikan tugas si pelayan tua mengurus Sakuraya. Pelayan tua itu bergegas memandikan bayi Sakuraya dengan hati-hati dan penuh sayang.

"Nama yang bagus…" puji pelayan muda itu.

"Tentu saja… Tsugaru yang memilihkannya…"

"Astaga. Mirip sekali dengan tuan Tsugaru…" bisik pelayan tua yang tengah memandikan bayi tampan itu. "Tampan sekali…"

Sakuraya tersenyum mendengar komentar itu. Dari pandangan matanya yang mengaburpun ia masih bisa melihat bahwa bayinya berkulit putih dan rambut-rambutnya yang sudah tumbuh sedikit berwarna keemasan. Persis Tsugaru.

"Tsukishima…" Sakuraya berbisik sementara air matanya menetes lagi. "Terima kasih karena sudah lahir…"

Seorang pelayan muda lain membukakan pintu geser untuk Tsugaru. Tsugaru yang sedari tadi gelisah menunggu langsung menghambur masuk ke dalam kamar Sakuraya. Matanya yang biru langit bersinar dengan penuh antusiasme sekaligus terlihat tegang. Dengan cepat, ia merengkuh satu tangan Sakuraya dan menggenggamnya erat.

"Sakuraya…"

"Tsukishima, Tsugaru…" Sakuraya tersenyum sambil membelai pipi Tsugaru dengan satu tangannya yang lain. "Tsukishima kita sudah lahir…"

Tsugaru mengecup dahi Sakuraya. Tidak peduli walau saat itu istrinya tengah bermandikan peluh. Keduanya tertawa. Namun tawa Sakuraya amat lemah. Tubuhnya memang tidak sekuat orang lain pada umumnya. Sejak kecil jantungnya lemah dan ia tidak boleh melakukan banyak pekerjaan berat karena akan fatal untuk kesehatannya.

Psyche mendekati Sakuraya dan menjilat pipi istri tuannya itu. "Miaw~"

_Terima kasih karena sudah membahagiakan tuan Tsugaru dengan sesuatu yang tidak akan pernah bisa kulakukan…_

"Psyche…" Sakuraya tersenyum seolah memahami bahwa Psyche saat itu tengah berterimakasih padanya. Berterimakasih karena sudah melahirkan seorang Tsukishima untuk Tsugaru.

Pandangan Sakuraya semakin mengabur. Bukan karena air mata. Tapi perlahan ia tidak bisa merasakan tubuhnya sendiri. Kepalanya seolah melayang dan ia merasa seperti sedang terbang. Ia hanya bisa mendengar suara Tsugaru yang berangsur-angsur panik. Namun seiring dengan perasaan aneh yang mengelenyar di tubuhnya—yang memberinya sensasi seolah melayang—makin sulit buatnya mendengar suara Tsugaru.

"Miaw!"

Yang terakhir ditangkap oleh suara Sakuraya adalah erang panik dari Psyche.

_._

_._

"_Ini dimana?"_

"_Kita sedang dalam perjalanan ke tempat peristirahatan terakhirmu, Sakuraya…"_

"_Siapa anda?"_

"_Bangsamu sering menyebut saya 'shinigami'…"_

"_Apakah saya akan ke neraka…?"_

"_Tidak. Kau pantas untuk tempat yang lebih baik, Sakuraya… hei, walau bangsamu menyebut saya dewa kematian, saya tidak hanya membawa manusia ke neraka lho…"_

"_Saya sudah mati…?"_

"_Di dunia manusia, memang iya. Tapi ada kelahiran kembali untukmu, Sakuraya. Kau tidak perlu takut."_

"_Saya tidak mau…"_

"_Apa?"_

"_Kalau saya lahir kembali sekarang, saya akan melupakan tentang Tsugaru, Tsukishima dan Psyche. Saya tidak mau!"_

"_Aduh. Jangan keras kepala begitu."_

"_Saya masih mau melihat keluarga saya…"_

"_Hm…"_

"_Tolong jangan bilang tidak ada kesempatan… Saya mohon… Hanya melihat saja…"_

"_Hanya saja… harganya mahal, Sakuraya…"_

"_Apapun harganya, saya mohon… kembalikan saya pada keluarga saya…"_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Aku ingin mencintaimu**_

_**Tanpa terbatas ruang waktu**_

_**Karena selamanya tak pernah cukup**_

_**Untukku kagumi dirimu**_

**.**

**.**

"_Psyche…"_ Kuping hitam Psyche bergerak sedikit ketika ia merasa ada yang memanggilnya. Suara yang sangat familiar.

Dengan gerakan perlahan, Psyche bergerak ke luar kamar Tsugaru dan mencari sumber suara itu. Ia bisa merasakan bahwa suara itu berasal dari dekat pohon sakura. Ia mengenali dengan baik suara ini. Siapa?

Bola mata magenta Psyche melebar ketika ia melihat sosok Sakuraya dan sesosok pria asing. Keduanya mengenakan kimono putih bersih. Psyche meringkuk takut. Ia tahu sekali bahwa Sakuraya sudah tidak ada. Walaupun ia hanya kucing, ia tahu benar situasi itu. Bagaimana bisa ia tidak tahu ketika sepanjang hari ia harus menyaksikan tuan Tsugarunya menitikan air mata sesekali setiap ia mengajak putranya—Tsukishima—bermain.

"_Kamu serius Sakuraya? Kucing ini?"_

"_Saya serius. Anda bilang jika saya mau membayar harga dengan melebur jiwa saya dengan mahkluk lain yang masih hidup, anda akan bisa mengembalikan saya pada keluarga saya…"_

"_Tapi dia kucing… Saya memang bilang padamu jika jiwamu masuk dalam jiwa manusia, kau tidak akan memiliki kesadaran seperti jika kau memilih wadah lain, tapi… saya tidak menyangka kamu akhirnya menjatuhkan pilihan pada 'wadah lain' itu…"_

"_Tidak apa. Saya tahu betul betapa Psyche sangat sayang pada Tsugaru. Dan saya tidak mungkin meminta anda melebur jiwa saya dengan manusia lain bukan? Saya tidak mau ada korban dari keegoisan saya… dan tidak ada gunanya jika saya tidak punya kesadaran sebagai Sakuraya…"_

"_Baiklah…"_

Psyche merinding. Ia bisa mendengar suara percakapan antara Sakuraya dan pria asing itu. Dan ia takut. Ia tidak mengerti artinya melebur jiwa. Tapi apapun artinya, sepertinya itu bukan sesuatu yang bagus.

"_Maaf ya, Psyche. Tapi aku hanya bisa bergantung padamu saja…"_

**.**

**.**

"_Psyche…"_

Psyche terbangun dan ia meluruskan badannya sebentar. Awalnya ia mengira seorang pelayan membangunkannya, tapi ia salah. Ia terbangun sendirian di kamar Tsugaru.

"_Psyche. Kau bisa dengar aku?"_

Psyche merasa ia hafal suara ini. _Ini kan suara…_

"_Nyonya Sakuraya…"_

"_Syukurlah kau tahu ini aku…" _Psyche dapat merasakan bahwa saat itu Sakuraya menghembuskan nafas lega. _"Maaf ya. Karena keegoisanku, kau kini harus berbagi tubuh denganku. Tapi kata Tuan Shinigami, karena jiwaku tidak melebur dengan manusia, aku masih akan memiliki kesadaranku. Paling tidak selama usiamu belum berakhir Psyche…"_

"_Apa?"_

"_Maaf. Tapi ini keegoisanku untuk bisa melihat Tsugaru dan Tsukishima lagi. Aku sengaja memilihmu, Psyche. Karena kata tuan Shinigami, kalau aku menyatu dengan jiwa manusia lain, kesadaranku tidak bisa muncul seperti sekarang. Kalau aku tidak punya ingatan Sakuraya, pecuma saja jika aku kembali ke kehidupan sekarang ini…"_

"…"

"_Dan maaf. Karena saat aku masuk ke jiwamu, aku melihat ingatanmu…"_

"_APA?"_

"_Ya. Aku tahu semua… betapa kau mencintai Tsugaru dan… semuanya…"_

"_Pergi! Jangan ganggu kesadaranku!"_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**Jepang. 2012.**

Izaya membiarkan keran _shower_ itu mencurahkan air dingin di atas kepalnya dengan deras. Ia butuh sesuatu untuk mendinginkan kepala dan walau air dingin tidak banyak membantu, ini masih lebih baik daripada tidak melakukan apa-apa sama sekali. Aliran air itu juga membasahi seluruh tubuhnya yang serupa porselen Cina. Putih dan amat halus.

Pikirannya sibuk. Ia merasa kacau. Belakangan ini, ingatan Sakuraya juga muncul ke permukaan dan pada mimpi terakhirnya akhirnya ia mengerti. Ia bukan hanya Psyche yang terlahir kembali. Ia juga adalah bagian dari Sakuraya. Sakuraya dan Psyche, dua orang yang paling mencintai Tsugaru, kini terlahir di dalam dirinya. Tak heran ia punya perasaan yang sangat sulit dikendalikan tiap kali ia memandang Shizuo.

Inilah alasan kenapa ia bisa punya perawakan mirip Sakuraya sekalipun ingatannya yang dominan muncul ke permukaan adalah ingatan Psyche.

"Cih… Aku kacau sekali…" Izaya tertawa pelan merenungkan apa yang sudah ia baca dari mimpinya beberapa hari belakangan ini.

Izaya mematikan keran air dan lekas-lekas mengeringkan tubunya dan berpakaian. Tepat di detik ketika ia keluar dari kamar mandi, ponselnya bergetar dan ia mendapati sms itu dari Erika—ketua klub seni lukis.

**.**

"**Izaya-kun pameran kita tinggal sebentar lagi dan cuma kau yang belum memberi kabar soal lukisanmu! DX"**

**.**

Izaya menepuk dahinya sendiri. Astaga! Dia lupa sama sekali. Dia terlalu sibuk dengan kegiatan klub atletik belakangan ini. Dan juga soal… Shizuo. Ia nyaris tidak bisa berkonsentrasi pada apapun.

Ah, mungkin beberapa hari ke depan ia harus begadang lagi.

Tapi apa yang mau ia gambar? Bayangan yang mampir ke benaknya belakangan ini hanya Tsugaru. Apa pembelaan yang bisa ia katakan jika orang bilang orang yang digambarnya itu Shizuo?

"Ah! Masa bodohlah! Bilang saja itu kenalanku…"

Izaya mencoba jujur pada diri sendiri. Mungkin jika ia tidak menggambarkan apa yang ia bayangkan; ia rasakan sekarang, ia tidak akan mampu lagi menggambar hal lain di lain waktu. Izaya pun mengetikan jawaban respon atas pesan Erika.

**.**

"**Aku akan membuat gambar baru. Kupastikan beres sebelum pameran."**

**.**

Dengan segera Izaya mengambil kanvasnya yang paling besar dan mulai membuat sketsa. Ia akan mulai dari awal lagi. Tapi kali ini yang ada dalam sketsa itu bukan hanya Tsugaru dan Psyche seperti gambarnya sebelumnya. Ada juga Sakuraya dan Tsukishima di sana.

Mereka tersenyum. Bahagia. Dan untuk pertama kalinya Izaya merasa, apa yang ingin ia lukiskan adalah sempurna.

.

.

Shizuo memperhatikan Izaya. Dari jendela ruang kerjanya di Raira, ia bisa melihat jelas sekali sosok Izaya sedang mengambil posisi _start_ sebelum akhirnya lari melesat meninggalkan atlet-atlet lainnya di belakang. Semakin diperhatikan, semakin jelas sekali keindahan Izaya di mata Shizuo. Semakin jelas kemiripannya dengan Sakuraya.

Melihat Izaya berlari rasanya seperti melihat Sakuraya yang sudah sehat kembali. Senang rasanya.

"Sakuraya…"

"Kau bilang apa, Shizuo-sensei?"

Shizuo terlonjak kaget ketika mendengar suara berat itu. Rupanya Simon yang masuk ke ruang kerjanya.

"SIMON! Jangan buat aku kaget! Mau kubunuh apa?" maki Shizuo dengan ekspresi gusar.

"Aku sudah mengetuk pintu," Simon membela diri. "Kau ini kenapa Shizuo? Belakangan kau seperti kehilangan kesadaran…"

"Tidak apa-apa. Kau sendiri ada perlu apa ke sini…?"

"Mau mengambil barang titipanku. Kau ingat aku menitipkan jaket trainingku di sini?"

"Ah. Oh, ini…" Shizuo berkata cuek sambil melemparkan kantong kertas besar warna putih ke arah Simon yang tentu saja berisi jekat training Simon.

"Shizuo…" panggil Simon.

"Apa?" Shizuo balik bertanya dengan judes.

"Kalau kau punya masalah, kau bisa tukar pikiran denganku, kau tahu?"

Mendengar perkataan Simon, Shizuo hanya bisa terdiam. Apakah ia punya masalah? Rasanya disebut masalah juga kurang tepat. Nyatanya, walau di awal ia sempat mengutuki Shinra dan ide terapi gilanya yang membuatnya kalut, belakangan ini ia malah merasa senang setiap kali melihat Izaya. Ia seperti melihat Sakuraya yang sehat dan lincah. Ia sendiri merasa punya semangat jika ia ingat setiap kali ia pergi bekerja, ia akan bisa melihat Izaya.

Dia tidak yakin ini normal. Hanya saja—satu hal yang jelas—dia bahagia.

"Hei, Simon…"

"Ya?"

"Aku mau tanya. Tapi kalau kau tertawa…"

"Aku tidak mentertawakan masalah saudara sendiri…"

Shizuo agak ragu. Jangankan Simon, mungkin anak kecil dari bagian SD Raira juga akan tertawa mendengar pertanyaan yang hendak Shizuo lontarkan itu. Tapi ia merasa perlu tukar pikiran dengan seseorang. Dan Simon rasanya orang yang tepat. Sepupunya yang berdarah Rusia murni itu tidak banyak bicara dan bisa dipercaya. Walau kadang bisa juga membuat Shizuo kesal.

"Kau percaya tentang kehidupan sebelumnya?"

"Hah?"

Wajah Shizuo memerah sebelum mengulangi pertanyaannya. "Aku tanya 'apa kau percaya tentang kehidupan sebelumnya atau semacam itu?'. Awas kalau kau tertawa!"

Simon tidak tertawa, tapi dahinya berkerut bingung. Ia kenal Shizuo. Sebagai seorang pria modern yang memiliki pekerjaan di bidang medis, rasanya aneh sekali untuk seorang Shizuo melontarkan pertanyaan semacam itu. Sepanjang yang Simon tahu, sepupunya yang setengah Jepang itu sangat realistis.

"Tidak. Memang kau percaya?"

"Jangan balik bertanya, tolol!"

"Ah. Oh, baiklah."

"Hm… Lalu… ini seandainya lho, SEANDAINYA!" Shizuo memberi penekanan pada tiap kata-katanya sebelum melanjutkan, "Seandainya ada kehidupan yang lalu… Seandainya kelahiran kembali itu memang ada dan kau tahu orang yang kau cintai di masa lalu juga terlahir kembali di sampingmu. Bagaimana, Simon?"

"Syukuri saja. Bukankah itu berkah?"

**.**

**.**

"Kau menggambar Heiwajima-sensei?" Erika melongok ke arah kanvas Izaya yang sudah nyaris selesai. Hampir dua minggu kurang tidur ternyata ada manfaatnya juga. Utangnya yang satu itu pada klub lukis sudah hampir beres.

"Bukan. Mirip memang. Tapi ini kenalanku…" jawab Izaya pendek sambil tetap menyapukan kuasnya ke arah kanvas. Kali ini ia sedang mewarnai bulu-bulu halus Psyche dalam lukisannya.

Lukisan Izaya sangat indah. Ada Tsugaru dengan kimono putih birunya sedang duduk di pelataran rumahnya bersama Sakuraya yang tengah menggendong Tsukishima kecil yang kira-kira sudah berumur tiga tahun dalam lukisan itu dan tak ketinggalan Psyche yang duduk di antara Sakuraya dan Tsugaru; bermanja pada mereka berdua. Bunga sakura yang berguguran menjadikan atmosfer lukisan itu penuh atmosfer kelembutan.

Lukisan itu hanya bagian dari angannya. Izaya ingat, dirinya sebagai Sakuraya sudah tiada ketika Tsukishima baru lahir.

"Oh. Mirip sekali dengan Heiwajima-sensei. Kukira kau suka dia sampai melukisnya segala…" goda Erika sambil berlalu untuk mengecek hasil kerja anggota klubnya yang lain. Untungnya ia cepat berlalu dan tak sempat melihat Izaya yang _shocked _nyaris salah mewarnai kanvasnya.

"Karisawa-san!"

"Bercanda… Walau kalau betulan sebenarnya akan lebih baik…" ujar Erika dengan senyum seorang penggemar pada Izaya.

Wajah Izaya memerah namun ia tetap melanjutkan lukisannya. _Aku memang menyukainya…_

"Aku menggambar kenalanku dan keluarganya, Karisawa-san…"

Pintu geser terbuka dan Vorona, guru pembimbing klub seni lukis, masuk ke ruangan sambil menyapa anggota klub dengan riang. Tapi yang membuat Izaya kaget bukan main, bukan kehadiran Vorona yang tiba-tiba itu melainkan sosok pria yang mengekor di belakang Vorona.

Shizuo!

Izaya buru-buru berpura-pura menekuni kanvasnya lagi.

"Heiwajima-sensei!" Erika memekik kaget. "Kok di sini?"

"Heiwajima-sensei mau melihat hasil karya klub lukis, Karisawa-kun…" jawab Vorona santai. "Nah, Heiwajima-sensei. Silahkan melihat-lihat…"

Beberapa anak perempuan klub lukis berbisik-bisik ketika melihat Shizuo. Memang dokter sekolah yang satu itu sudah menjadi bahan perbincangan siswi-siswi Raira sejak hari pertama ia bekerja. Ketampannya yang tidak biasa dan warna barat pada rambut dan matanya membuat banyak wanita terpesona. Semua berebut meminta perhatiannya. Bahkan sudah seminggu belakangan ini, siswi-siswi yang sebelumnya hanya memandangi dari jauh, mulai berani mencari alasan untuk membolos ke ruang kesehatan. Hanya untuk melihat wajah dokter sekolah yang mereka puja.

"Sensei suka melukis…?" tanya seorang siswi dengan gaya yang—menurut Izaya—genit dan centil. Ugh, rasanya Izaya ingin sekali melempar sekaleng besar minyak cat ke kepala siswi itu.

"Suka. Tapi semenjak kembali ke Jepang, aku tidak punya waktu melukis lagi…"

"Kyaa! Mau dong lihat lukisan sensei…"

Izaya menggelengkan kepalanya beberapa kali. Niat jahat untuk menghantamkan kuda-kuda kanvas ke arah siswi-siwi itu sudah berloncatan di benaknya. Dia harus membersihkan dan menstabilkan pikirannya sesegera mungkin. Mau ditaruh dimana mukanya jika ia benar-benar mengikuti pikiran jahatnya itu?

"Sensei, lihat sini deh…" Erika berkata sambil menarik lengan Shizuo; membimbing sang dokter muda untuk mengikutinya ke tempat Izaya.

"Lihat deh, orang ini, yang digambar Orihara-kun mirip sekali dengan sensei kan?"

_Mati aku… _Izaya ingin sekali mencoba menutupi lukisannya, tapi itu tidak mungkin. "Ini kenalanku… sensei ingatkan aku pernah bilang sensei mirip sekali dengan seseorang…?" Izaya mencoba memutar arah pembicaraan ke topik lain.

Shizuo memerhatikan lukisan itu lekat-lekat. Ia tampak sedikit terguncang sebelum akhirnya mampu menguasai diri lagi.

"Hm, memang mirip aku ya. Hanya saja warna matanya…" Shizuo menunjuk ke arah mata Tsugaru dalam lukisan Izaya. "Biru…"

"Ah, iya ya. Aku baru memerhatikan…" sela Erika. "Ngomong-ngomong kenapa kau menggambar kucing bermata pink sih, Iza-nyan?"

"Terserah aku dong, Karisawa-san."

"Ehem…" Shizuo berdeham pelan sebelum bertanya, "Kenalanmu yang mirip aku ini… siapa namanya?"

Izaya mengernyitkan dahi—tidak mengerti. Tapi dijawabnya juga pertanyaan itu. "Tsugaru…"

Shizuo tersenyum melihat lukisan Izaya. "Lukisanmu bagus, Orihara-kun. Lanjutkan bekerja keras seperti ini…" Shizuo mengacak rambut Izaya sebelum berlalu mengitari bagian lain dari ruang klub seni. Wajah Izaya bersemu pink lagi.

"Ah, kalian ini serasi ya…" Erika yang memerhatikan Izaya dan Shizuo sedari tadi tersenyum a la otaku. Memang dia otaku.

"Apa?"

"Ah, tidak. jangan dipikirkan Iza-nyan… hihihi…"

**.**

**.**

**Jepang. 1882.**

"_Psyche… kau masih marah?"_

"_Kau tidak punya hak mengintip ke hatiku!"_

"_Maafkan aku…"_

Psyche terdiam. Ia bisa mendengar nada penyesalan dari suara Sakuraya di kepalanya. _"Ya sudah. Toh, sekarang tidak ada yang berubah juga dengan anda mengetahui itu…"_

"_Beda, Psyche. Jujur kukatakan, aku senang…"_

"…"

"_Aku senang sekali bahwa ternyata sepeninggal diriku, masih ada kau yang bisa mengibur Tsugaru…"_

"_Anda tidak benar-benar pergi. Anda sekarang di sini…"_

"_Benar, tapi yang Tsugaru tahu, kau yang ada. Dia tidak tahu aku ada di sini… Tapi aku sudah cukup senang bisa mengawasi mereka saja… tujuanku sekarang memang hanya mengawasi mereka. Aku tidak menyesal memilih berada di sini…"_

Psyche memandangi Tsukishima yang sudah mulai bisa tersenyum dan tertawa di pelukan Tsugaru. Tsugaru yang tertawa tergelak melihat kelucuan tingkah anaknya itu.

"_Hei, Psyche…"_

"_Ya…?"_

"_Menurut tuan Shinigami, saat terlahir kembali nanti. Aku dan kamu akan jadi satu."_

"_Lalu? Memang kenapa?"_

"_Tidakkah kau senang? Saat kita terlahir nanti, kita bisa sama-sama mencintai Tsugaru? Tidak perlu berebut ataupun berbagi, karena nantinya kau dan aku adalah satu…"_

"…_aku tidak tahu apa itu benar… aku tidak mengerti tentang apa yang belum terjadi… tapi kalau ada satu permintaan yang boleh dikabulkan, saat terlahir kembali nanti aku ingin berada di sisi tuan Tsugaru dengan kedudukan setara dengannya. Agar aku dapat mencintainya dan membagiakannya… seperti bagimana anda melakukannya"_

**.**

**.**

**Jepang. 2012.**

"Kau belum pulang?" Shizuo tidak bisa menahan dirinya untuk tidak bertanya ketika ia menemukan Izaya masih berkutat di ruang klub lukis. Padahal niat awalnya hanya ingin melihat sekali lagi lukisan Izaya. Siapa sangka ia sangat beruntung hingga mendapatkan lebih dari apa yang ingin dilihatnya?

Izaya menoleh ke arah pintu. Shizuo melempar senyum padanya sambil bersandar pada kusen pintu.

"Belum. Lukisanku tinggal sedikit lagi selesai, sensei… jadi kuputuskan untuk pulang telat saja… Tanggung."

"Oh…" Shizuo beranjak masuk ke dalam ruang klub. "Kudengar kau dapat juara satu di pertandingan atletik kemarin. Selamat, Orihara-kun…"

"Te-terima kasih, sensei…"

Shizuo menarik bangku dan mengambil tempat duduk di sebelah Izaya yang malah membuat remaja berambut hitam itu salah tingkah. Izaya dapat merasakan padangan Shizuo seolah menusuk selama ia menelusuri lekuk wajah Sakuraya dan kemudian membandingkannya dengan Izaya.

"Orihara-kun…"

"Ya…"

"Kau percaya tentang kehidupan sebelumnya?"

Izaya terdiam. Ia bahkan sudah melewati tahap percaya, ia adalah bukti nyata dari adanya kehidupan yang lalu!

"Memang sensei percaya?" tanya Izaya.

Shizuo tersenyum. Ia sudah menduga remaja berambut hitam yang katanya pandai itu akan menjawab dengan pertanyaan. Ia tidak tahu bagaimana ia bisa memprediksikan hal itu, hanya saja ia merasa ia sudah tahu.

"Sekarang aku percaya…" jawab Shizuo mantap. "Setelah aku menemukanmu lagi, **Sakuraya**…"

Izaya terbelalak kaget. Dipandanginya wajah Shizuo dengan keraguan. Bukankah Shizuo baru saja memanggilnya Sakuraya? Bagaimana dia…?

"Aku tahu ini terdengar aneh, Orihara-kun. Tapi aku ingat sekali bahwa aku adalah Tsugaru Heiwajima di kehidupan sebelumnya… dan aku melihat Sakuraya dalam dirimu."

Izaya merasa air matanya meleleh tanpa bisa ia tahan. Ia mengusap wajah Shizuo pelan dan Shizuo hanya memejamkan mata. "Tsugaru?"

"Ya…?" Shizuo menggemgam tangan Izaya. Meyakinkan remaja bermata unik itu bahwa remaja itu tidak salah mengenali. Bukankah sejak awal ketertarikan yang ada di antara mereka sudah membuktikannya? Gravitasi yang tak bisa dilawan ada di antara mereka sejak pertama kali mereka bertatapan mata. Itulah bukti paling mendasar bahwa mereka boleh menerima anugerah untuk sekali lagi dipertemukan dalam suatu masa yang sama. Dengan derajat yang sama. Dan perasaan yang sama pula.

"Tsugaru…" Izaya memanggil lagi. Tapi bukan dalam nada putus asa seperti sebagaimana ia memanggil nama itu dalam kerinduannya yang tak berbalas sebelumnya. Kali ini ia memanggil dengan bahagia. Izaya bahkan terlalu terhanyut untuk merasa malu. Ia memeluk leher Shizuo. Shizuo membalas pelukan itu dengan rengkuhan erat di tubuh Izaya yang lebih kecil darinya.

"Akhirnya kita bertemu lagi…" bisik Shizuo pelan di telinga Izaya.

**.**

_**.**_

_**Cintamu, pintu kebebasanku**_

_**Dari bedanya masa yang penjarakan kita**_

_**Karena kau mencintaiku apa adanya**_

_**Aku bebas dari kekang waktu**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"Kau Psyche?" tanya Shizuo tak percaya. Ia mengajak Izaya makan malam di Russian Sushi, tempat makan yang sudah cukup terkenal di dekat perguruan Raira.

Izaya mengambil ootoro* dengan sumpit dan mengunyahnya sebelum mengangguk.

"Bagaimana mungkin?" tanya Shizuo bingung.

"Aku juga tidak tahu. Tapi yang kuingat dari semua mimpi itu, seperti yang sudah kuceritakan pada sensei. Bukan hanya diriku sebagai Sakuraya yang memendam perasaan pada Tsugaru. Psyche juga… Aneh ya?"

"Bukankah malah luar biasa?"

"Apanya?"

"Aku hanya pernah berharap satu orang yang mencintaiku lahir di kehidupan yang sama dan aku malah mendapatkan dua di dalam yang satu itu. Bukankah ini hebat?" Shizuo tertawa sambil mengambil lagi satu piring sushi yang terlihat lezat. "Ini luar biasa kan, Izaya?"

Mendengar Shizuo memangilnya dengan nama kecilnya, wajah Izaya memerah. Selama ini ia sudah terbiasa dipanggil Orihara-kun. Sekarang Shizuo memanggilnya seakrab itu, ia tiba-tiba merasa malu.

"Kenapa wajahmu merah? Kepedasan karena wasabi?" tanya Shizuo yang sangat tidak bisa membaca suasana hati Izaya. Dokter pintar ini kadang lambat. Seperti juga Tsugaru. Kepolosan reaksi mereka dalam menghadapi pasangan hidup mereka begitu tampak di permukaan.

"Kau memanggilku… Izaya…"

"Kau mau dipanggil Sakuraya? Atau Psyche?" tanya Shizuo bodoh.

"Bukan!" bantah Izaya keras. Shizuo mengerenyitkan dahi bingung. "Hanya saja… aku… malu…"

Ekspresi Shizuo melembut ketika melihat Izaya mengatakan itu dengan pelan. Mungkin perlu waktu lama untuk mereka menyesuaikan dengan ini semua, tapi bisa bertemu dengan Izaya saja, Shizuo sudah bersyukur.

"Kalau sudah selesai makan, kau mau ke rumahku?" tanya Shizuo. Izaya nyaris tersedak sushinya ketika Shizuo menawarkan itu. Tapi ia mengangguk juga.

**.**

**.**

Awalnya, hanya ingin berbincang singkat. Tapi siapa sangka bahwa sepertinya malaikat langit menghalangi niatan mereka berpisah.

Hujan besar mengguyur bumi tepat beberapa detik setelah Izaya dan Shizuo tiba di rumah dokter pirang itu. Menurut berita, ada potensi badai di malam hari. Izaya tidak bisa pulang sepertinya. Untung besok hari Sabtu, mungkin ia bisa menumpang di tempat Shizuo dulu untuk semalam saja.

"Terima kasih sudah mengizinkan aku pakai kamar mandinya, sensei…" kata Izaya yang baru saja menyelsaikan mandinya. Ia menghamipri Shizuo di ruang keluarga apartemen Shizuo yang bersih dan rapi. Tadinya ia kira ia akan mendapati kamar yang kotor khas pria kebanyakan, tapi sepertinya sifat rapi dan bersih Tsugaru masih terbawa sampai kehidupan yang sekarang. Syukurlah…

Bunyi hujan yang deras masih terdengar di luar.

"Sama-sama…" sahut Shizuo yang sedang asyik menonton acara berita malam di televisi.

Izaya beringsut ke sisi Shizuo dan merebahkan diri di sampingnya dengan kepalanya di pangkuan Shizuo.

"Hei! Rambutmu masih basah tahu…" tegur Shizuo tidak setuju.

"Biar ah…" Izaya berkata pelan dengan wajah bersemu pink.

Shizuo menggelengkan kepalanya sambil tersenyum. Setelah semua rahasia kehidupan yang lalu ini terbongkar, sepertinya hubungannya dengan Izaya bisa lancar. Buktinya, sekarang remaja berambut hitam itu seolah memiliki kembali sifatnya sebagai Psyche. Manja dan senang tidur di pangkuan Tsugaru atau sekarang Shizuo. Tidak lagi menjaga jarak dengan gelisah seperti biasanya jika mereka berdua sedang berbincang. Jarak kecanggungan itu sudah hampir sepenuhnya sirna.

"Sini, biar kukeringkan. Bangun sebentar…" Shizuo meraih handuknya yang dipakai Izaya dan membujuk remaja itu duduk sementara ia mengeringkan rambutnya yang hitam dan halus. "Seingatku dulu Psyche benci air dan benci mandi. Aku senang Sakuraya menjadi penyeimbang untuk itu semua…"

Shizuo terkekeh pelan. Izaya menundukan kepalanya.

"Kenapa? Malu?"

"Tidak."

Tentu saja Shizuo tahu itu bohong. Ekspresi wajah Izaya menunjukan kebalikan dari pernyataannya.

"Oh ya? Tapi wajahmu seperinya lebih jujur daripada bibirmu…"

Izaya memalingkan muka sementara Shizuo tersenyum. "Maaf ya, sekarang kau tidak akan mendapatkan Tsugaru yang agak pemalu. Hanya ada aku, Izaya-kun…" goda Shizuo.

"Aku tidak bakal protes…"

"Baguslah…" Shizuo tertawa lagi. "Karena aku juga tidak berniat berubah… aku lebih suka jadi Shizuo Heiwajima. Bisa iseng padamu…"

Selesai mengeringkan rambut Izaya—walau hanya sampai setengah kering—Shizuo membiarkan Izaya tiduran berbantalkan pangkuannya di sofa. Ia ingat sekali bahwa dulu Psyche senang sekali dielus dan dimanja. Ia mengusap kepala Izaya.

"Kau masih suka dimanja seperti Psyche ya?"

"Iya."

"Berarti masih senang ini juga…?" Shizuo menundukan kepalanya dan mengecup pipi Izaya. Ia juga bisa merasakan harum shamponya di rambut Izaya.

Izaya memutar posisi berbaringnya yang semula miring sehingga kini ia bisa memandang wajah tampan Shizuo dari bawah. Wajahnya merah. Sangat merah. Shizuo malah bertambah iseng. Dikecupnya ujung hidung Izaya.

"Bagaimana dengan yang itu?"

"Sensei…" Izaya tidak bisa berkata-kata. Kaget. Senang. Malu. Semua bercampur jadi satu.

"Mungkin kau lebih suka caraku mengecup Sakuraya ya?" tanya Shizuo sambil membawa bibir lembut Izaya ke satu ciuman hangat.

Izaya tersenyum. Ia ingat bahwa dalam mimpinya sebagai Sakuraya, ia bisa merasakan manisnya bibir Tsugaru. Dan kini ia mendapatkannya lagi. Dalam nyata.

"Izaya…"

"Ya?"

"Berjanjilah padaku. Seusai pameran, lukisanmu itu boleh untukku…" kata Shizuo pelan.

Izaya tersenyum, "Ya… baiklah…"

"Awas kalau kau langgar janjimu…" ancam Shizuo main-main.

"Kenapa kau yang sekarang jadi kasar begini sih?" Izaya merengut—merajuk. "Tsugaru tidak pernah mengancam siapapun…"

"Kenapa? Tidak suka?"

"Jangan balas bertanya…"

"Aku yang sekarang senang mengancam karena aku tahu kalau kau yang sekarang bisa diancam," balas Shizuo. "Kalau dulu mana tega aku mengancam Sakuraya dan Psyche jelas tidak perlu diancam dalam hal apapun."

"Jahat…"

"Biar saja. Lagipula kau memangnya benci aku yang sekarang? Yang kasar? Yang tidak selembut Tsugaru?"

"…"

"Tidak kan?"

"Aku… suka…"

"Ya sudah, tidak ada masalah kalau begitu. Aku saja suka sifat campuran Psyche dan Sakuraya dalam dirimu, malah ditambah semua sikap Tsundere itu. Jadi kau juga tidak mungkin membenci sifat baruku kan?"

**.**

_**.**_

_**Afeksimu luluhkan rantai ikatanku**_

_**Lepaskanku dari penjara keraguanku**_

_**Aku bersyukur boleh mencintaimu**_

_**Kamu… Bahagiaku…**_

**.**

**.**

**~FIN~**

**.**

**.**

*ootoro=sushi salmon lembut yang harganya mahal.

Yup. Ending macam apa tadi? Apa aja dah #plak Hm… ini multi chap saya yang pertama tamat, yang di fandom lain panjang sih, dan saya rada males ngetiknya. Huehehe… #dirajam pembaca

Yeah, back to the title. Labirin waktu. Kenapa judulnya begitu? Karena awalnya Psyche dan Tsugaru dilahirkan di masa yang sama tapi beda… Ngerti bedanya kan? Saya bingung mau pake kata apa jelasin bedanya mereka. #dzigh

Kesannya kayak dipermainkan, bisa ketemu di masa yang sama tapi ga bisa bersatu. Ada juga Sakuraya, dia seharusnya punya waktu banyak, tapi sekali lagi, siapa sih yang bisa nebak waktu? Dia harus pergi lebih cepat. Dipermainkan waktu kan? Sudah punya keluarga yang bahagia tapi ga bisa bersama karena waktunya sudah habis.

Pada akhirnya Shizuo dan Izaya yang bisa keluar dari labirin itu. Hm, pokoknya gitulah. Saya yakin pembaca pasti ngerti maksud saya.

Okelah, sampai ketemu di lain kesempatan.

-Yuki-


End file.
